Crystal Wave Boarding School
by BlueAlpha54
Summary: ON HOLD! Currently going under a major revision! There are 20 chapters still currently planned, but more could be added later if I want to do so.
1. Leaving Home

Disclaimar: I do not own the Sonic series nor any of the official Sonic characters. I do however own this story and the rest of the characters such as the parody sues.

Author's notes: I apologize, but I had to cancel Doomsday High School and Dark Nova Boarding School. It turns out that I wasn't able to work on both parody stories that well. I will try to update this one more often. I am attempting to put a few elements of both of the canceled stories into this. Also, I'm sorry, but I'm NOT accepting other author OCs.

* * *

At a random small town, the sun was shining brightly in the sky; where there were a few clouds floating around as well. In one of the small garage-less homes, Sonic was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom; which was on the second floor. The bed room was big enough to have a bed, a small table, and even enough space for Sonic to walk around in. There was a window next to the bed that allowed sunlight to shine on his face. Sonic expected the next to be like any ordinary day. However, things would be much different this time. As the hedgehog was sleeping peacefully in his room, a large flash of green then suddenly appeared in middle of the room. Emerging from it was Shadow the Hedgehog, who was holding a green Chaos Emerald in his left hand. Focusing his red eyes on his target, Shadow began to slowly walk towards him. When he stopped right next to Sonic, Shadow began to pull his right arm back. When the black hedgehog felt ready, he quickly threw his right fist into Sonic's stomach; which impacted hard enough to cause Sonic to wake up startled. Sonic quickly clutched his stomach in pain and coughed out a little bit of spit. Turning his head around very soon afterwards, he saw Shadow standing right next to his bed.

"What was that for?" Sonic yelled.

"Hmpth! Be glad that I woke you up…as I have something very important to say." Shadow replied, and then crossed his arms.

"Do I have to go on a mission with GUN or something like that?" Sonic asked, as he got up from his bed.

"No, it is much worse than that!" Shadow answered, as he pulled out a letter from hammer space.

Quickly opening the letter, he turned the letter around and showed it to Sonic's face. Snatching it away from Shadow, Sonic began to read it. The letter was from Crystal Wave Boarding School, which really surprised him. It basically said that Sonic and some of his friends would be going to the school for the year. They wouldn't be able to go back home for that time duration and had to pack up things they considered important. Below the letter was the list that contained his name and his friends' names. It even had the buss number they would be on and the date the buss would arrive. The blue hedgehog slowly lowered the letter from his face.

"*Sigh* Why do I have to go to school? I'm not the kind of guy who just sits around all day long! Besides, saving the world is what I do best." Sonic said.

"Apparently, the government thinks we need a little bit of education. I personally think it's a very bad decision, since Eggman could attack at any moment while we are away." Shadow said.

"Hey, I have something to ask. Why couldn't you just let us receive the school mail like normal and not have you wake us up?" Sonic asked.

"That's why I'm here in the first place! You have to pack up your things up TODAY!" Shadow answered.

"WHAT?"

"I'm not joking. The school didn't even bother to attempt to mail these letters until today. Some idiotic mail man drove the mail truck very fast and accidently drove off a cliff. He ended up living, but it will take a while for him to recover. I was told to tell you guys about this and show this letter. I still have to wake up a few of your friends, so I must be leaving now as the bus will arrive in three hours."

"Three hours?"

"Yes, in three hours. So, I must be leaving now and you should pack your things up immediately. Chaos control!" Shadow said, and then chaos controlled away.

After watching Shadow teleport away, Sonic looked at his shoes; which were next to the bed. Sighing, he put his shoes on and began to get ready to pack his things for the boarding school; which he was expecting to be not that fun.

Two hours and fifty minutes later, Sonic stood in the front room with his blue packing bag as he waited for his friends to appear at any moment. It didn't take long before he saw the familiar green flash appear in front of his eyes. Not only did Shadow appear, but Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge appeared as well. They also had their things ready and packed.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted happily, as she dropped her pink packing bag and ran towards Sonic.

Before Sonic could even turn around fully, Amy surrounded Sonic with both of her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Amy…I can't breathe!" Sonic said weakly.

Amy quickly loosened her grip, but continued to hug him.

"Heh, I find it kind of funny that you can easily waste Eggman's robots and even his own machines, but you can't handle a simple girl." Shadow said to Sonic, and then smirked.

"I would like to see you handle things when YOU have a girlfriend." Sonic replied, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Whatever; faker." Shadow said back.

After spending the last minuets doing whatever they had to do, they were standing in front of the house. Sonic already had locked all of the doors and brought the keys with him.

"Hey Knuckles, what about the Master Emerald? Aren't you worried that Eggman might try to steal it again?" Sonic asked, swinging the keys around his index finger and then put them away.

"Don't worry, me and Shadow found two people that will help guard the Master Emerald while I am away." Knuckles answered confidently.

Over at Angel Island, the island was floating over a random ocean. There were currently no signs of any danger on the island. At the Master Emerald shrine, two GUN soldiers were sitting at the top of the stairs. They were looking far into the distance and admired the view along with the ocean. However, they were already regretting the deal they made with Knuckles and Shadow to guard the Master Emerald.

"We're just begging to get out a**es kicked hard by Eggman. Aren't we?" The GUN soldier on the left of the stairs said.

"Yep, we stand no chance against him even with our machine guns." The other GUN soldier replied.

Back at Sonic's house, the bus had just arrived in time as they put their stuff into hammer space. Slowly walking towards the bus, they didn't know that there was an ambush waiting for them. When they got close to the stairs, two mobians then all of a sudden ran off their seats, ran to the entrance of the bus, and blocked it while they were still in it. Sonic and his friends quickly moved away and looked at them. One of them was a blue fox with two tails and green eyes while the other was a yellow hedgehog with blue eyes. The fox was wearing Tails's shoes and gloves while the hedgehog was wearing Sonic's shoes and gloves. They were both very unoriginal recolors of Sonic and Tails.

"Who are you guys?" Knuckles said, as he raised his fists.

"We are the unoriginal recolor brothers. Our mission is to kill you guys once and for all! You will go no farther than this!" Both of the recolors answered.

The walrus bus driver looked at them weirdly, but for whatever reason didn't do anything about them like a bus driver should do.

"I f***ing don't care who you guys are! If you guys don't get out of the way, you guys will last less than five seconds." Shadow said, as he pointed at both of them.

"It's you guys who will last than five seconds! Behold, our combined powers of water and electricity!" Both of the recolors shouted.

"_Really, the combined powers of water and electricity? Are they seriously joking_?" Sonic thought.

Then, the brothers shot out their elemental power; with the fox using water and the hedgehog using electricity. They expected that their combined power would electrocute Sonic and his friends to death. Then, all of a sudden, their powers began to curve around each other and that's where it all went downhill. The combined powers struck both of the brothers, causing them to be electrocuted to death. Not long after they were electrocuted, they fell off the bus and their face impacted onto the pavement. Sonic and his friends looked at the recolors weirdly and then decided to just get inside the bus. Everyone except Shadow jumped over the dead brothers and walked through the stairs. Since Shadow didn't give a care, he walked over the recolors' dead bodies and walked into the vehicle. As soon as they got inside, they quickly decided where to sit. Sonic ended up sitting with Knuckles, Shadow sat with Rouge, and Amy sat with Tails. The bus driver decided to say nothing as he looked at the dead recolors, closed the doors, and drove away once he brought his attention back on the road.

Five hours later, everyone was waiting in their seats about to fall asleep. Some of the students on the bus were fast asleep, including Sonic and Knuckles. It was almost four-o-clock pm and the sun was slowly starting to lower from the sky.

"How much longer till we get to the school?" A random student shouted.

"Sorry, but we won't get there till about night time." The bus driver responded.

It wouldn't be long before they entered what looked like an area that was pretty much one long road with many trees and grass on both sides of the road. The sky was still clearly visible even as they entered into the area. Nothing looked out of the ordinary as the vehicle continued to move through the area. Then suddenly, dark and ominous clouds started to slowly appear from the distance.

"It looks like it's going to rain soon." The bus driver whispered.

However, what the clouds were bringing was not rain, but a very powerful presence. As soon as the sky was completely covered by the clouds, a large glowing sphere slowly started to appear in the clouds. Not taking any chances, the bus driver quickly drove the bus off the road and onto the left grass area. As he quickly pulled the steering wheel back into the other direction and slammed onto the brakes, he looked behind and saw the sphere collide into the road. It didn't take long before something appeared from the blinding light. What appeared from the light was a red hedgehog that looked a lot like Sonic, but was kind of muscular and had yellow eyes. However, he wore the same shoes and even gloves as the blue hedgehog. Almost all of the students woke up from the sound of the collision and the brakes. Sonic and his friends decided to see what the hedgehog look-alike wanted. Walking to the entrance of the bus, the doors opened up and Sonic along with his friends jumped out. Their means of transport was now back halfway on the road at an angle.

"I AM SUNSET THE HEDGEHOG! I AM PRETTY MUCH AN UNSTOPABLE GOD STU! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" The red hedgehog shouted.

"Ow! You don't need to shout that loudly!" Tails yelled, while covering his ears.

"I DON'T GIVE A C*** ABOUT YOU'RE PATHETIC EARS! THEY'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO MY GODLY POWERS!" Sunset shouted.

"The only thing that's godly about you is your voice. Your voice is so loud, that ANYBODY would have their ears bleed from your voice. Also, why do you want to kill us all?" Knuckles said, and then raised his fists up.

"I WANT TO DESTROY YOU ALL FOR NO GOOD REASON, OTHER THAN THE FACT THAT I AM A STU! ALSO, HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! YOU WILL NOW ALL SUFFER AN EVEN MORE PAINFUL DEATH! BEHOLD, MY SUPER DOUBLE ULTIMATE OMEGA MUSCULAR GOD AND SHOUTING UNNECESSARILY LOUD SUPER FORM!" Sunset shouted, and then snapped his fingers.

In an instant, he had entered his super form. His fur was now light blue and had a similar colored aura surrounding him. Not only that, but he also became more muscular, had blood red eyes, and quills that pointed upwards like Shadow's. A soon as the hedgehog entered super form; everyone except for Sunset dropped their hands away from their ears.

"That's it? I thought you were going to shout at the top of your lungs for an hour; or something like that." Amy replied.

"TOO BAD THOSE WILL BE YOUR LAST WORDS! BEHOLD, MY AWSOME MUSCLES!" Sunset said, and then flexed the muscles in his arms.

Then all of a sudden, the large bumps in his arms dropped from the top to the underside of them.

"YOU SAW NOTHING!" Sunset said, as he quickly dropped his arms down.

As soon as he dropped his arms down, the muscles returned back to their original place. Then, he pointed at Knuckles and gave a very evil smile.

"YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE, RED ECHIDNA!" Sunset yelled, as Knuckles prepared himself.

To give them no time to retreat, he immediately flew towards Knuckles like a speeding bullet. Keeping his sights on him, the echidna began to pull back his right arm. When it looked like Knuckles was about to be crushed alive, he threw his punch forward. Since it was timed just right, his fist collided into the side of the Stu's face; which was hard enough for the hedgehog to be sent flying into the opposite forest. As Sunset collided into some of the trees, he received many injuries and caused the trees he collided into to fall onto the grassy surface.

"Well, that was too easy." Tails said.

"You did nothing!" All of the students from the bus shouted.

Tails then dropped his head down in shame.

"That was a complete waste of time. The sooner we get onto the bus, the better." Shadow said, and then walked towards the bus.

"I wasn't interested in that muscular hedgehog anyways. Then again, he did have some muscles; so I guess it would be better to go out with him than a certain red echidna." Rouge said, in a kind of flirty tone.

"What did you just say?" Knuckles yelled.

"I said nothing important. Besides, I was just messing around with you." She said, and then walked back to the bus.

The others decided to go back into the bus as well before it started to rain. Sonic followed the rest of his friends behind. But, just before Sonic could make it back into the bus, he heard a very familiar voice.

"YOU ALL…WON'T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!"

Everyone, including Sonic, turned their head towards the source of the voice. Struggling to get out of the forest, Sunset had managed to survive. Everyone saw that there was some blood all over his body. Not only that, but he had reverted back to his original self. Stopping at the edge of the road, he looked at everyone with hatred in his eyes. Not long afterwards, he slowly raised his right arm up into the air.

"BEHOLD…MY TRUE FORM…AND DESPAIR!" Sunset shouted, and then was engulfed in a pillar of light.

When the pillar of light disappeared soon afterwards, they all saw what he had become. He had become the terrifying…Motobug. Looking at the simple Motobug with an annoyed look on his face, he watched as it slowly crawled to the bus. When the badnik got close, Sonic jumped into the air and home attacked it; causing the thing to explode into many pieces of metal. Walking away from the remains, he went back to his seat and all of the students drove away safely. It wouldn't be long before it started to rain.

A few hours later, the school bus had finally arrived at the boarding school; with there being many other buses ahead of it. The end of the road they were on was roundish; which helped let the buses move around and drive safely on the other side; which was opposite of where the buses were currently parked. Since it was about six-o-clock pm, it was already dark outside. The rain was very close to finishing, as droplets were just falling now. Looking out the windows, they saw that were was a lot of grass field around the school. There was another strip of road pavement that connected to the road and led to a large parking lot that was far into the distance. In front of the road that led to the parking lot was Crystal Wave Boarding School. It was a large school that engulfed a lot of land and had three floors. Far behind the school were the dorms for the students to sleep in; which were much smaller than the school and only had two floors. Even further behind those dorms was the sports field, which had stands that were covered from the rain and were on both sides of the football field. Below the stands was a room where the players could rest and prepare themselves for any sport they were playing. There was even a red race track that surrounded the football field. In front of the school was a grass field that stretched far, but eventually ended at a slope that went towards higher ground. The higher ground also stretched far, but didn't end until at the edge of a road. Not only was there grass on the higher land, but there were also quite a bit of trees as well; making it ideal for things like hiding. At the school entrance, which had a pair of short stone steps, was the principal; who was waiting in front of the wood white doors. The principal was an orange and red dragon that had big floppy wings that were currently resting on her back. She was wearing an outfit suitable for the job and was wearing a ring on one of her gloved fingers. All of the students walked out of their buses and then gathered into a crowd in front of the principal.

"Welcome, everyone, to Crystal Wave Boarding School. My name is Ms. Gelka and I'm very sure that many of you will enjoy being here. But, there are some rules to follow, so you must listen to your teachers tomorrow. Inside my office, you will find things you need such as your schedules, list of room numbers, and such. There is also dinner being provided in the cafeteria tonight, if you guys feel hungry. Please follow me and receive what you need before settling into a dorm room or even have dinner." The principal dragon said.

Then, she opened up the left door and walked to her office; where all of the students followed her.

"It's the beginning of the end." Sonic mumbled, as he followed the principal.

* * *

Author's notes: Will Sonic and his friends survive the first day? Will they encounter more enemies and sues? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. New Enemies and School Starts

Author's notes: This isn't the most exciting chapter and this wasn't the funnest chapter I have ever written. But if you feel like it, you can still read this. As said before, I do not own any of the official characters. But, I do own the other characters and my two OCs; Ordoz Telsoa and Lacey Faldelt. Even with my two OCS in this story, the spotlight will still be mainly and most of the time will be on the official characters.

* * *

After making it into the center of the school, they saw the principal's office right in front of them. The library was to the left of the office, while the area that was preparing dinner was sealed behind a wall to the right. To the sides were hallways that branched off to different sections of the schools. There were wooden doors almost halfway that led to more rooms and the staircases. The center of the school was very spacious and large. Being told to stay there, the students waited for the principal to come out from one of the smaller private rooms in the office. Just then, the principal walked out with her assistances; which were carrying the needed items. As all of the students were getting the required things from the assistances, Sonic and his other friends soon enough got to the schedules after getting everything else. Walking far enough from the crowd, they all looked over their booklets; which had the room numbers. It wouldn't be long before Sonic and Knuckles slowly lowered their booklets and then looked at each other.

"What?" Amy asked, as she saw them stare at each other.

"Do I really have to share the same room with you, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, but it looks to be so." Knuckles replied.

Sonic continued to look at Knuckles with an unpleased look until Rouge interrupted.

"I have it worse. Why do I have to share the same room with Wave? She thinks that she's so great, but she isn't."

"Rouge…you keep thinking that you're the greatest treasure hunter, when I doubt that you are even the greatest." Knuckles replied.

"I can't help it, but I'm just so good at my job that I couldn't think otherwise." Rouge said.

"…Yeah." Knuckles said.

Quickly focusing on something else, Sonic looked at his schedule; which made the others do the same in response.

After a minuet passed by as they talked about their schedules and even dorm rooms; the students were finally dismissed by the principal. As Sonic and the others followed the other students outside and around the school, they could see the dorms. Looking at their dorm room number, many of the students began to separate towards the different dorms. Sonic and Knuckles stopped at the left side one of the closer dorms and then walked inside after using a scanner card. What they saw in front of them was a wide open lounge and a hallway behind it. Many rows of rooms were inside the hallway and another lounge was barely visible from the other side. The left side of the hallway was had rooms for the guys and the right for the girls. To the left and right of the lounge were the shower rooms and the staircases, which led up to the similar looking second floor. Sonic and Knuckles stayed on the first floor, but began to walk through the hallway and look at the numbers above the rooms. When they were slightly closer to the right side than left, they stopped in front of their room; which was room number sixty-three. When Sonic and Knuckles opened up the door with one of the keys, they saw what their dorm room looked like. There were two sets of computers to the left, two big beds to the right; an open able window that could push outwards that was close to the right bed, two wooden drawers near the window, and wall shelves to the opposite of the window. The walls were a basic white, but the floor was made of smooth looking rows of wood. Sonic quickly jumped onto the left bed while Knuckles walked to the other one.

"When do you want to get some dinner?" Knuckles asked.

"I think I'm staying here." Sonic answered, relaxing on his bed.

"Why?" Knuckles said.

"Because, I want to spend as much freedom as I have left." Sonic responded.

"I know that both of us already don't like this place, but I don't think it would hurt to get some food."

"I guess you're right Knuckles. Come on, let's get some dinner first and then go back to our dorm room." Sonic said, as he and Knuckles got up and put their packing beds on the beds.

Walking out of the room, Knuckles followed Sonic behind and then locked the door with the keys. This time, they walked towards the right side of the dorm and walked out of it. As they continued to walk slowly, the backside of the school was already slowly getting close to them. It wouldn't be long before they made it inside and saw the entire cafeteria. The cafeteria was large and had many tables for the students. There was a door to the left of the cafeteria that could also be accessed from the main part of the school. In front of them was the area preparing dinner and next to that was the area to clean up the trays. The cafeteria registers that would normally be between the food serving area and tray washing area were nowhere to be seen. There was a big line near the food serving area that went towards the door. Behind Sonic and Knuckles were many large windows with doors at both ends and at the middle.

After finally getting some chilidogs and a glass of milk, he walked out of the line and looked around at the tables. Just then, he saw his friends sitting together, but with two new strangers as well. Sonic slowly walked to the table and then sat down on an empty seat with his friends. He looked straight at the two strangers; with one of them being a wolf with yellow eyes and the other being a polar bear with light blue eyes.

"Who are those guys?" Sonic asked, and then took a bite into a chilidog.

"The name's Ordoz." The wolf said.

The polar bear however remained silent, looking like she was kind of too shy to reply.

"Please introduce yourself, Lacey." Ordoz replied.

"Um…hey, my name is Lacey and I am Ordoz's friend here." The polar bear said.

"Anyways, nice to meet you, Sonic." Ordoz said, and then brought out his hand.

However, Sonic just looked at him suspiciously even as he had his hand out.

"What?" Ordoz asked.

"Sorry, but I don't always immediately OCs." Sonic answered, and then finished off the chilidog.

"I don't blame you, honestly." Ordoz replied, pulling his hand back.

They would spend their remaining time finishing off their dinner and talk about the school in general. Once they were all finished, they all walked out of the cafeteria and towards their respective dorms. Sonic and Knuckles walked with each other as they felt full into the lounge room from the right. Once they made it to their room, they unlocked the door, walked in, locked the door behind them, and went towards their packing bags. They put their items into places like the wall shelves, on the computer desk, and even in the drawers. After exhausting unpacking and turning the alarm clocks on, they finally slipped into their beds and fell asleep peacefully. However, what they didn't know was that their school experience would end be being much different than they expected.

It was now September first and the sun was slowly crawling from the horizon. With the sunlight slowly appearing, their alarm clocks went off annoying. As they got off, they quickly silenced the alarm clocks and walked out sleepily. After locking the door behind them, they slowly walked out of their dorm and towards the school entrance, which was quite a bit of travel. When they made it in, they looked at their schedules and quickly separated from each other. As Sonic walked up the stairs, he could hear Tails shout his name; which made him slow down enough for his buddy to catch up. As they walked together, they made it up the stairs to see that the floor was like a maze or labyrinth. Exploring around the area, it would take long before they found their room and their footsteps stopped echoing through the area. On top of the door, the room number appeared to be fifty-two. They walked in to see that the size of their home room was decent, especially with it being closer to the center of the floor. They found some empty seats and sat next to each other. With the minuets passing by, more and more students walked in and found a seat to sit at. While some of the students were talking each other, they heard some footsteps become louder and louder towards their room. Everyone turned around and immediately quieted themselves as they saw who was standing at the door. It was no other than Professor Gerald Robotnik. Shadow's mouth then dropped open and he began to have a hard time breathing; as he had his eyes wide open.

"…How did you…survive…professor?" Shadow said weakly, and then fainted onto the floor.

Sonic turned his attention towards Shadow and then quickly back to Gerald. Right in front of his eyes, he saw Gerald laugh in a girly voice and then slowly dissolved into another form. What was now in front of everyone was a recolor of Amy, but had violet fur and a light purple dress that looked similar. Just then, she put on a cunning smile.

"My name is Amelia Violet, and I will be screwing around with all of you for the rest of the year. Oh, and by the way, I hate pink." The violet hedgehog said.

Dissolving into a puddle similar to Chaos, she quickly ran away and laughed like a witch as she disappeared from view.

"Great…another shape shifting Sue." Sonic replied, resting his head on one of his hands.

After the real home room teacher walked in and the morning announcements came on from the speaker, everyone began to walk out of there with the principal brining Shadow downstairs to the nurse's office. Sonic and Tails also sheared the same English room, so they walked around in what still appeared to be a maze. As they continued to search, they could hear their own footsteps and others echo around in the area. It wouldn't be long before they would be at the left end wall and make it to their room; which was number ninety-eight. As they walked in, they saw that the room was bigger than their homeroom and had windows that faced out from the front of the school. Like what they did before, they walked to some empty seats and waited until all of the students arrived. While everyone was waiting in a bored mood and talking with each other, a platypus then walked into the room and towards the table; which was to the right of the smart board. When he sat down into his rolling chair, everyone stopped talking and turned their focus onto the teacher.

"Welcome students, my name is Mr. Ruffle and I will be your English Nine teacher. I know that some of you are excited to be here, but there are rules to be followed and supplies to get. So please, quiet down and listen to-" The platypus said.

Before he could finish, the door slammed opened and they saw someone walk through the entrance. However, there was something unusual about this. What appeared to be a mutant was walking towards the very top of the ceiling. When it stopped, everyone looked up and saw it stare at everyone from up there. The mutant appeared to be a cross between a hawk and a cat. It had brown feathers and yellow eyes along with some purple fur and cat like tail. Just then, it dropped down from the ceiling and got back up.

"Umm…yeah, that was a fancy entrance you had there. But please, take a seat and listen to what I have to say." Mr. Ruffle said.

"Fine! But if you must know, my name is Toko!" The mutant yelled.

"So, you were named after a printing press?" Tails asked.

Immediately, everyone except for the teacher and Toko burst out laughing loudly at Toko. Then, he tightened his right hand and then growled lightly. Not long after the laughing died out, he walked towards one of the empty seats at the back. Just then, a black duck extended one of its legs out and tripped Toko. Focusing on his landing, Toko was about to land on his hands until Sonic also extended his leg out. This caused Toko to flip around, land on his back hard, and slide a bit to the back. Getting up, he turned around and looked at Sonic with anger in his eyes.

"You will wish that you were never born, Sonic the Hedgehog." Toko whispered.

Walking towards his seat, he sat down and then brushed some dirt off of him.

"As you all know, this course is English Nine. The purpose of this class is to teach you all how to write essays on stories and all of that other junk." The teacher explained.

From outside of the school, at the higher land, a dark blue echidna and a light blue hedgehog with black quill stripes were watching from the trees. The hedgehog's eyes were glowing orange and his downwards quills were floating slightly around in the air. Finally done with the little job, his quills stopped moving and the color of his eyes changed back to yellow.

"Sooo…what's going on in that school?" The echidna asked, sitting on the ground.

"Sonic and his wretched friend are having a class right now. I have heard of this place before. Not only can they get an education here, but they supposedly…can also fight from time to time." The hedgehog replied.

"You mean that they can legally fight here?" The echidna asked, getting up from his spot.

"Yes, apparently so. My older brother was a foolish man. He thought that only his bare power could destroy them. But he was wrong, and that's what cost him his life. I never liked him, especially since he was always too loud." The hedgehog answered.

"So…that means that we should take care of them here and right now. Since we already have an entire army of sues, taking care of these guys should be easy!" The echidna yelled.

"Shut up, Knokles;" The hedgehog replied, as he grabbed the echidna's mouth and started to play it like an accordion. "You're plan is too brilliant! I am going to be stupid, let them grow stronger over time, and do it at the worst possible time!"

Already annoyed with his leader, Knokles pushed away the hedgehog and rubbed his sore mouth.

"I sometimes question you're logic, Sunrise." Knokles said.

"Will you shut up? At least my name is more original than yours! Anyways, we should get back to our headquarters." Sunrise said, and then pushed away Knokles as he ran towards the distance.

"Right." Knokles replied, in a slightly annoyed tone.

Over at the Nurse's office; which looked out from the front of the school and was near the gym, Shadow slowly woke up to see a SWAT bot standing in front of him. The Nurse's office was bigger than decent and had beds and other things for the sick and injured. Right next to Shadow was the Nurse's mini-office. The robot that Shadow was looking at had a stethoscope hanging down from its neck.

"What the f***?" Shadow said.

"Suspect identified as Shadow. Stand still and let me check your heart rate." The SWAT bot answered.

Just then, it began to swing around its right arm around like a maniac. Before it could hit Shadow, the hedgehog jumped out of the way and watched the white plastic bed collapse into half pieces. He turned his attention to the robot, which was slowly walking towards him.

"Please stand still. I need to check your heart rate." The robot said.

"I won't die here! Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted.

As he began to throw multiple chaos spears at the robot, it was soon being surrounded by electricity. Soon, the visor turned to gray and the SWAT bot fell onto the floor lifeless. Before Shadow could walk away, someone flew out of the nurse's office. The figure appeared to be a girl with large fairy wings. The girl's wingers were almost see-through green and she had blond hair just like Maria's. Like any school nurse, she had the appropriate outfit on for the job.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Shadow said, as he showed his battle ready pose.

Right away, the fairy girl landed on her feet and stopped flapping her fancy wings.

"My name's Mary and I am Maria's sister!" The fairy responded.

Shadow then developed a slightly confused and yet upset looking face.

"Bull****! If Maria had a sister, she would have told me years ago." Shadow yelled.

"But, I AM the nurse here." Mary responded, putting her left hand to her heart.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now." Shadow said, as he slowly walked to the front door.

Watching the hedgehog walk out of view, the door closed back up automatically with a loud sound. Mary sighed and then went back inside her personal mini-office.

Many minuets have passed by and it was now time for third period. Shadow was walking next to Sonic as they were moving towards the gym.

"Are you sure you're okay, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I am! I have had much worse things happen to me before." Shadow replied, not looking at Sonic.

After making it to left end of the school and entered through the double wooden doors, they were in a new hallway that led to a few more rooms, the gym, a staircase, and even the auditorium. As they made it into the gym from the right side, they saw that the gym was very large and spacious. It appeared to have aged a bit, but not that badly though. On both sides were wooden bleachers; which could extend all of the way to the outer blue lines. It would take a while before they heard footsteps going around the gym and towards the opposite side. What they saw walk in was a tan bulldog, who had a yellow plastic whistle hanging from his neck and the typical gym teacher outfit. Just then, he opened up his mouth and developed an intense look on his face.

"All right you maggots! Today, we will be doing some exercises! My name is Blockzar; and if any of you slack off, you WILL be in trouble." The tan dog said.

Then, he looked at all of the students and smiled as he saw no one respond. Pulling the whistle to his mouth, he blew on it very hard.

"All right, now give me two-hundred pushups in one minute! Afterwards, you will run all the way to the race track and run around it eight-hundred times!" Blockzar shouted.

"What? But, it's the first day of school! Not to mention, that's crazy!" All of the students shouted.

As everyone began to complain, he began to grind his teeth very hard and then opened his mouth again.

"I don't give a c***! Now, go!" Blockzar said, as he pointed at them.

All of the students would spend the rest of the period working out in the insane workout. After the workout, the kids walked out with sore legs and some gym shirts in their arms.

With the day finally over, Sonic and Knuckles walked back to their dorm room and unlocked the door. As they jumped onto their beds, they dropped their gym shirts onto the floor and looked up at the bland ceiling.

"Hey, what do you think of the classes. Most of mine are alright." Knuckles said.

"They're okay, but the gym teacher's somewhat crazy though." Sonic replied.

"I agree with you. I guess that we all have the same gym teacher though." Knuckles said.

"I need some rest. I'll need it to get though the classes tomorrow." Sonic said.

"Ummm…don't forget that we need some supplies for our classes." Knuckles replied, as he pulled out his supplies lists and looked at them.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I guess we can get those out of the way now." Sonic said, as he got off from his bed.

Getting out of the room and locking the door, they began to run very fast from the dorm and towards the nearest city or town they could find.

* * *

Author's notes: Will Sonic and the others survive the next school days? Will Amelia Violet screw around with the others on the next day? Will new enemies appear and grow more hateful towards Sonic and the others? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. The Chaos Continues

Author's notes: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but that's what happens when you have school and you want to work on other stories. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

As the classes of the day were commencing, Amelia Violet was hiding in one of the hallways of the third floor. In her hands were a slingshot and an averaged sized stone. Despite classes still going on, she still wanted to pull this prank off. Her hiding spot allowed her to attack from one place and escape through another. This was something she refused to put off for another day. Luck soon rang for her, as footsteps began to echo throughout the place. Hearing those very steps, she licked her teeth in anticipation; loading the stone into the slingshot. When the unfortunate person made it into her sights, the stone was instantly released and slammed into that unfortunate person's face. With the stone sliding off the person's face, she saw who it was she had just pranked. It had turned out to be Shadow the Hedgehog. Seeing who had flung the stone, Shadow began to slowly walk towards Amelia. Gulping, she quickly morphed into Maria Robotnik.

"Ummm…you wouldn't harm your former friend…right?" Amelia said, and then put on a cheesy smile.

Seeing that Shadow was clearly not amused, she screamed; while running for her life.

With only seconds to spare, Sonic and his friends were waiting in study hall; almost ready to fall asleep. Sonic was tilting his chair with only his right foot, while the others were resting their heads on the table. The room was decently sized, with there being the table at the middle of the room, computers around the area, the teacher's desk to the left of the room, and a shelf of supplies behind and left to the teacher's desk. When the bell ringed shortly afterwards, Sonic and the others got up; leaving the room and the sleeping teacher behind. As they walked out of the building, they were exposed to the pouring rain that was pounding on their heads. It annoyed them, but they were willing to stay under as long as they continued to talk to each other. What they were talking about were their usual experiences at the school, with Sonic only remotely liking gym, as usual. Deciding to now part their ways, Sonic and Knuckles walked towards the right entrance of their dorm building. When they made it inside, they whipped their shoes on the carpeting right at the door entrance. The fact that the AC was on only made them shiver, once they finished drying their shoes off. The AC was usually on and was not planned on being switched to the heater, until things got really cold outside. Ignoring the students in lounge room, who were relaxing and talking to each other, they walked through the room and the narrow hallway; till they found the room. As they unlocked and closed the door behind them, Knuckles went to the TV and turned to a random channel. Not needing to do any more things for today, Knuckles jumped onto the bed after Sonic did. With nothing interesting or important to do, they both slowly feel asleep for the rest of the day.

A few hours passed by since at Tails's room. Unlike everyone else's room, there was only one bed. That was because Tails managed to get a room for himself. His room was cluttered with junk and other things the fox considered important. However, there was still enough room for him to work, walk around, and sleep in. As it was slowly getting dark outside, he was on the computer checking out the internet; until it suddenly malfunctioned. The image on the screen began to warp around like a sound wave, till it became so distorted that it eventually disappeared. With the image of the background now gone, there was a digital hedgehog face on the blank screen.

"I have taken over your computer! For as I am known as Virus the digitalhog," it said.

Already annoyed as he was, he pulled out what looked like a flash card.

"Ha, what kind of fool are you? I will end up multiplying into that flash card, so you might as well just give up now," Virus said, as Tails inserted the card into one of the slots.

Already through with the digital hedgehog, Tails jammed the big enter button. Immediately, the head shrunk and what appeared to be electricity inside the monitor began to shock the virus.

"Why have I been defeated so easily, so quickly? Nooooo!" Virus shouted, before disappearing.

With the virus gone, the computer abnormality disappeared and Tails went back to searching on the internet.

It was now Friday, as Amy Rose was listening to today's lesson in her music class. The room was very spacious and contained many kinds of instruments. There was plenty of room for the teacher and students. There were also shelves that contained instruments, whether new and working well, or old and unable to be used. The smell of the room certainly gave the sense of those broken old instruments that were collecting dust. The floor was carpeted, which was clearly showing signs of aging. At the front of the room was the giraffe teacher. He went by the name of Mr. Civarz and was known to be a grumpy old teacher that usually fell asleep once he finished his lesson for the day. There were currently many other students in the class as well, with most of them paying attention. However, others were doing things like texting or even sleeping. Their class was on the second floor of the school building.

"Can anybody tell me what this is?" Civarz asked, pulling out a tube like instrument.

Amy may have been love crazy for Sonic, but she was no idiot.

"That is a clarinet," Amy answered, recognizing the wider opening of the instrument.

Then, the teacher put the tip of the instrument at his lips and blew on it, as he moved his fingers on the air holes. Satisfied with the answer, he removed the tip from his lips.

"That is the correct answer. Most of you guys seem to mistake these for flutes. I don't know how that is even possible, but I have seen some of you label these as flutes! *Sigh* Kids these days," the teacher said.

Right then, they heard screaming, as they saw a large tan mass rocket across the door. They immediately rushed out of the room to see a familiar dog crash into the floor; falling unconscious on the spot. Turning around, they saw Shadow smirking.

"Shadow…what is going on?" Amy asked.

"You better have an excuse for THIS tragedy!" the teacher said, shaking his fist in the air.

"It's a long story…but I can shorten the entire thing for you. Oh, and it's not a tragedy, you idiot. He's still alive, but unconscious for the mean time," Shadow replied.

Minuets ago, at the gym, Shadow along with Sonic and the other students were waiting in the area for the teacher to arrive; as usual. The sound of the generators would have been the only thing filling the air, if the students weren't talking and waiting impatiently. However, this day would be different from the previous ones and only Sonic and Shadow knew what was about to happen.

"When the teacher arrives, you know what to do…right?" Shadow said.

"Right!" Sonic said back.

Shortly afterwards, Mr. Blockzar walked into the room, looking as healthy and ready as ever. Then, he blew on the whistle, which in a way was crying for mercy.

"All right you maggots! Today, we will be doing five-hundred pushups in two minutes! Then, you will be jump roping around the entire school area instead of running around the race track this time! I want no slouching or you will automatically get an F for the day! You heard me, now get to it!" The teacher shouted.

He was satisfied with what he said, till he heard someone dare defy him.

"Hey gym teacher, catch me if you can!"

Turning around like a bullet, he saw Sonic sticking his tongue at him. Then, the blue hedgehog ran away.

"You think you can mock me like that? I will catch you, drag you back into this room by your feet, and I will make sure that you get an F for the entire week!" the teacher shouted, chasing after Sonic soon enough.

When the coast was clear, Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald; smirking.

"If you value your lives, I suggest that you leave at once," Shadow said.

Hearing that clearly, everyone; except for a certain wolf, left the area.

"Shadow…what you are doing is only going to make things worse. I would suggest that you stop this at once!" The wolf said.

"Hmpth! You may be my roommate, Ordoz, but I wouldn't mind leaving you behind to be crushed alive," Shadow said.

"Wha-" Ordoz replied.

"Chaos blast!" Shadow shouted, sending Ordoz across the place and into a wall.

When the process was over, the room had taken severe amount of damage and was slowly falling apart. The walls had massive cracks in them, the floor also appeared to be cracked, the sound of the generators were slowly dying as they caught on fire, and the support beams began to slip out of place. Seeing Ordoz groaning in pain, he smirked and teleported away.

"And so, Sonic lured the gym teacher here and I took good care of him too," Shadow explained to Amy, now finished with the story.

"That is an interesting story and all…but you may be in more trouble than you think," Amy replied, tapping her fingers on her head.

"I know that. I honestly don't care what ha-" Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"Shadow, come over here!"

Everyone, except for Shadow and the music teacher turned around to see that the principal heard what happened at the gym. Nobody knew how she managed to do it, but Ms. Gelka somehow found Shadow and the gym teacher. Thankfully, her facial expression only look mad and not ticked off; which would have scared most people.

"That was fast," Shadow whispered.

Already hearing the heavy pounding of footsteps, Shadow wasted no time pulling out his chaos emerald and teleported away as far as he could. Now walking instead of running, she stopped in front of Blockzar, who had only a few bruises; despite being beaten up a lot. The fairy doctor, Mary, slowly floated from behind; holding onto the handles of the wheel chair. The principal picked up the gym teacher and propped him into the wheel chair. Mary knew what to do and looked for the nearest elevator she could find. Gelka waited patiently, as Mary slowly disappeared from view. Now that Mary was out of sight, she turned her attention back to the students and the teacher; who was currently napping.

"Mr. Civarz, wake up!" she shouted.

That got the teacher up. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes.

"This better be good," He replied, clearly not happy.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to say that you are free to go back to class now. There is no need to worry anymore," She said.

Just then, the bell ranged. The principal felt disappointed that the bell couldn't have lasted somewhat longer.

"Oh well, just go to your next classes," the principal corrected herself.

With that, the students left, while the teacher went back inside his classroom.

Over at the programming and computer problem solving class, Tails heard the same bell. Gathering his belongings, he got up and walked away; only to turn his around back towards the hippo teacher. The teacher went by the name of Mr. Avochi and was known for his humor, though there were times when his sense of humor failed to make anyone laugh. Knowing that the teacher was now only clearing notes off the smartboard, Tails continued to walk away; as he avoided bumping into the students trying to get through.

About an hour or two later, it was now time for lunch, which was the only time during the school day that students could get a break before classes ended for the day. Sonic and his friends, except for Shadow, were sitting at the lunch table, enjoying their lunches. Sonic, as usual, was eating his chili dogs. Now that he didn't have to deal with classes for this short amount of time, he could enjoy his lunch in peace. Around him were many other students and filled up tables. A big majority of them had navy blue trays filled with food and drinks. The trays looked brand new; suggesting that the school used some of its funding money to replace last year's aging trays. Now, if they could only do the same with the music room carpet as well. As he was about to take another bite into one of his chili dogs, he heard something he didn't want to hear.

"It's time for a food fight!"

Immediately, Amy felt something splat behind her head. Searching behind her head, she checked her gloved fingers to see what appeared to be remains of a tomato. Already feeling very mad, she pulled out her hammer and ran off her seat and after the person who threw the tomato at her. As soon as she did, food and drink bottles began to fly around the place.

"Oh yeah, bring it on!"

"The one who gets hit by the food the most is the loser and has to run around the race track the entire night! Oh look at me, I am the gym teacher!"

"Watch out for that crazy pink b****! She really means it with that hammer!"

Deciding to not let his food go to waste, Sonic tried to quickly finish it. As he was about to bite into his last chili dog, he heard a familiar squawky voice.

"Hey, Wave, hand me that that tomato. I know who to use it on!"

Sparing no time, Sonic jumped out of the way, as the tomato rushed by him. He saw that Jet had thrown it, clearly smiling along with Wave and Storm. That smile was soon whipped clean when a sandwich flew into his face. Deciding it was not worth it, Sonic quickly ran under the table, prompting Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and a few other students to also fall under the table.

'Please tell me that this day ends soon!" Sonic mumbled, covering his head.

Hours passed by and the sun had been replaced by the stars and moon high in the sky. Crickets were chirping through the cool air, clearly not knowing the chaos that had occurred earlier ago. The wind was softly blowing through, chilling anyone who dared stay out in the darkness. In the trees, on the higher land, a shadow figure was watching. His red eyes pierced through the darkness. The mysterious figure walked out, to reveal that it was Shadow the Hedgehog. His eyes scanned the area, seeing nothing suspicious. Deciding that he needed to survey more of the area, he walked towards the school grounds; in a cautious manner.

Today was now Saturday, a time for the students to relax and stay in their pajamas. This was a big relief for people like Sonic the Hedgehog. It also helped that it was a clear and sunny day today. The blue hedgehog was slipping his shoes on, as Knuckles was watching the TV. When Sonic was done, he jumped off his bed and walked towards the door.

"Okay, Knuckles, I am going out!"

"When do you plan on coming back here? You do need to finish the school year, you know," Knuckles replied, turning his focus off the TV.

"Probably won't be back tomorrow. I will try to arrive back here tomorrow, eventually," Sonic said.

With Sonic leaving and shutting the door behind him, Knuckles was able to put his focus back on the TV.

"_Can't blame that hedgehog, really. I can't wait till I get back to Angel Island!"_ Knuckles thought.

Over at Amy's room, she was looking at her nails; while her roommate was still in the room. In fact, her roommate was Lacey. As she looked all over her nails, she saw that the polish was really fading away. Deciding that they needed a new layer of polish, she brought out a tube of red polish and twisted off the cap. As she was painting her toe nails first, she slowly turned to Lacey, who was just watching her. Finishing her first toe nail, she pointed the small brush towards her. Lacey saw that Amy was offering her the nail polish.

"Here, the polish on your nails looks like it's starting to fade a bit," Amy said, trying to hand it over to her.

"Ummm…no thanks. I think I can wait a few days before I put new polish on them," Lacey said, holding her hands in front of her.

"Suit yourself," Amy said, going back to her toes.

When Amy finished the job on her toes, she moved them around in satisfaction.

"…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Amy replied, stopping the movement of her toes.

"If you are wearing shoes most of the time…why do you still paint your toes?" Lacey asked.

"It's the thought that counts," Amy answered, pulling on her slippers, "Also, if I ever wear high heels, I wouldn't want to be caught dead without polish on my toe nails. You don't wear polish on your toe nails…yourself?" Amy answered.

"Umm, well…I not that worried about having a boyf-"

"Boyfriend? You're not getting one without any polish on your toes, if you ever wear high heels. Also, judging by your size, you seem to be only an A-Cup,"

Lacey blushed, as she covered the small breasts with her arms; despite still having her pajama top and bottom on.

"AMY!" Lacey shouted, as her blush disappeared, "Only my parents should worry about what size I am!"

"Calm down…I'm just joking. But, I do still recommend getting polish on those toes of yours," Amy said, still putting polish on her finger nails, "I always try my best to look good for Sonic. I always want to impress him."

"You sure love that blue hedgehog, don't you?" Lacey asked.

"Yeah, I do…and I have ever since he rescued me for the first time ever." Amy said, in a dreamy tone, "But, no matter what I do, he always refuses to go on a date with me. When he does go on a date with me, he ends up running away from me afterwards. I want Sonic to be happy, but I wish he would consider my feelings for a moment." Amy said, finishing the polishing job.

"I'm sure that he will…someday."

Amy turned around to see Lacey smiling.

"He seems to be a good friend of yours. I'm sure that when you both grow up, you both will realize each other's feelings."

"I'm sure he will, someday," Amy replied.

Back at Sonic's house, the blue hedgehog himself was sleeping peacefully at his bed. His home was the place he wanted to be at the most today. He didn't have to worry about being a school again until Monday, which was two days away. If there was anything Sonic whished for the most, it was action and excitement; and to be away from school.

"Yo! Why didn't I get anyz screen tie? I am lke…duh most importat character evar! This story isn't goodz witout me…you knowz…yo!" Toko yelled at the sky, now wearing a black zipper jacket and a pair of sunglasses.

Out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning struck him; burning him to a crisp.

"Ouch," he said, before collapsing into a pile of ash.

* * *

Author's notes: Jokes like the A-cup thing won't appear in this story often, so don't worry about it. Anyways...will there be any more chaos during the remaining days of September and will Sonic along with Knuckles be able to handel some of the opponets during the last day of the month? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. The Last Days of September

Many days have passed by, as it was now September 23. Leaves on the trees were beginning to change color, as they were being blown off by the wind. The grass was slowly drying up and turning brown. Anybody could notice the change of temperature was beginning to happen, as the month was passing by. At the school, what was once a pile of debris and a hole and was the fully fixed gym. Days after Shadow had destroyed the gym; Knuckles managed to swap two of his classes and now had gym with Sonic. As of the moment, everyone was having their first classes of the day.

In art class, Amy was sitting in front of a canvas, which the other students were doing as well. The arm room was wide open, with many shelves and art supplies to offer; scattered across the room. Far behind them were large art tables they could sit at to work on certain projects; whether alone or together. In front of them was a female hyena, who went by the name of Ms. Calvina. She was quick to anger and strictly enforced the rules of the class. Otherwise, she wasn't too bad of a teacher and would usually try to help out anyone.

"Alright students, today you are to draw what you are currently feeling. Tomorrow, we will take those feelings and put them into creative uses. Get to work, students!"

Hearing that, everyone began to work on the art canvases that were right in front of them. As they drew on the things with their pencil led or crayons or whatever they could use, they began to project the image they were thinking. Toko, who had the same class, was smiling evilly, as he clearly knew what he wanted to draw. He was not letting anyone distract his piece of 'artwork'.

Once everyone was finished, they turned their canvases around. Calvina began to study the artworks and give comments on them. Most of the comments were good or decent. She continued this process until her eyes rested on Toko's work. What Toko had drawn was a picture of him kicking Sonic behind and sending him to the moon. Clearly, someone in elementary school could draw as well as he just did, and that tells anybody that thus guy can't draw well at all. Toko was standing right next to his work, smiling with confidence.

"Pretty jigglying impressiving, ain't it? This clearlyz putz this shamze to duh others!" Toko said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"You are denied!"

"Wha?" he asked, reopening his eyes.

Reopening his eyes, he saw the teacher holding a bazooka type weapon. Screaming for his life, he watched as a spring loaded boxing glove flew out of it and slammed into his face. When he flew into the wall behind him, he fell unconscious and landed face first onto the floor.

Over at the science class, Knuckles was about to fall asleep at his desk, as their biology teacher was teaching about animal and plant blood cells. The science room was even larger than the art room. There were many black stone tables behind them that had sinks and chairs. There were many shelves with supplies needed for the lessons. Their teacher was a penguin, who went by the name of Ms. Vis.

"Can you tell me the differences between an animal cell and a plant cell?" the teacher asked.

"A plant cell has an outer wall and an animal cell does not. A plant cell at least has chloroplasts, while an animal one does not."

"That is correct! Now…blah blah blah!"

Knuckles couldn't take it anymore. He decided to just fall asleep, considering he already had notes for the lesson.

It was now time for third period, as Sonic and Knuckles were waiting inside the gym along with the other students. As usual, the students were talking to each other, preferring not to wait there in a bored mode. Before they knew it, the gym teacher arrived not long after the bell ranged. He had fully recovered and showed no signs of his previous injuries. Wasting no time, he blew on the whistle.

"All right, listen up! Today, we are playing football! Follow me to the race track area and I will explain how the sport works!" he said, and then began to walk towards one of the doors.

Following the teacher, they left the newly rebuilt gym and made it outside. Once they arrived at the race track, the teacher turned around and blew on his whistle again.

"Can you tell me what type of ball this is?" Blockzar yelled, pulling out a football.

"I feel like I am in elementary school," Sonic whispered.

"That's a football," somebody replied.

"Well, no s*** Sherlock! It's obvious what this is!"

"But…you asked us what that type of ball that-"

"I was asking to see if an idiot would speak up!" Blockzar shouted.

With that, everybody decided not to bother calling him out on that, since it was not worth it.

"All right, here are the basics of the sport. There are two teams and you have to get the ball over to the end of the other team's side of the field. If the ball lands on the ground, the ball is either set back at the center of the field or where the player holding the ball dropped it. One last thing, you need to kick good and real hard in order to get anywhere!"

Then, he threw the ball into the air. Once it reached his left foot, he kicked it very hard; causing it to rocket towards the sky at an angle. As the students watched, it eventually disappeared from view. They put their attention back to the teacher, who pulled out a spare football.

"Okay, not THAT hard!" he said.

Walking over to the center of the field, he placed the ball onto the grass and began to divide up the team. Once the team members were decided, the whistle was blown, causing all of the students to run for the ball in an attempt to kick it first.

Many minutes passed by and the whistle was blown. As they walked off the field, many of the students were sweating and even a few of them took on some injuries.

"Class is done for today! Go get changed now!"

Before they could even lift a foot, the earth began to rumble violently. While this was happening, as everyone struggled to stay on their feet, they saw a large circular gray mass beginning to fall out of the sky; far off into the distance. They could all clearly see it, despite how far it was from them. Then, it crashed into the ground, somehow staying intact.

A random student looked at the moon, and then back at the gym teacher.

"Do you realize what you have done? With the moon out of orbit, there's now going to be destructive ti-"

"I don't care, the moon deserved it! No moon magically heals itself and gets away with it!" Blockzar shouted.

With that, Blockzar walked out of view. Once he disappeared, all of the students turned around to look at the moon again. However, it had disappeared without a trace. Looking confused, they decided afterwards not to bother thinking about it and they shrugged it off; as they walked back to the school.

Over at study hall, during eighth period, everyone was relaxing at the tables, since they were now finished with all of the work they got from the teachers. As they were waiting for the last minute to tick away, an announcement came on.

"Attention everyone! There are signups for the afterschool dance for tomorrow night. Please arrive at the gym to sign up,"

Amy immediately squealed like a fan girl and grabbed onto one of Sonic's hands.

"We are so signing together for that dance!" Amy said.

"Umm…could we talk about this first?" Sonic asked.

Immediately, the bell ranged. With that, Amy ran out through the door, as she dragged Sonic behind her. Sonic struggled to escape her grasp. Knuckles and Rouge then looked at each other.

"Something tells me to take you out on the dance tomorrow night. The plot demands it!" Knuckles said.

"I got no problem with that," Rouge replied, in a flirty tone.

Right then, Knuckles and Rouge got up and walked to the gym. Tails shrugged and decided to just walk back to his dorm room.

Over at the gym, many students were anticipating going out with their mates for the dance that was going to occur in the next day. There were three wide tables with signups sheets, at the center of the area. Students were all over the place talking to each other. They were allowed to leave when they wanted, but they decided to stay for some amount of time. At one of the tables, Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently; as Amy signed her name and Sonic's onto the sheet; while keeping her grip on one of Sonic's arms.

"Are you done yet?" Sonic asked.

Already annoyed, she finished signing up and turned around to look at Sonic.

"Sonic, stop being rude! I'm doing this as a special favor for you," Amy replied.

"Ummm…well-" Sonic stuttered, seeing that upset look on her face.

"Hey, Sonic, how's your girlfriend?"

"Knuckles, shut up. She's not my girlfriend; I was forced to sign up with her," Sonic answered.

"Yeah, and the next you know, you're going to be sitting in a tree; kissing you favorite girlfriend," Knuckles said, putting on a smirk.

Sonic turned around, clearly not looking amused. Knuckles and Rouge were right next to each other, already signed up for tomorrow's dance.

"I could clearly say the same to you and Rouge over there," Sonic replied.

"It's not what it looks like! The plot is demanding me to go out with her!" Knuckles yelled.

"Yeah…and I'm wearing cement heavy shoes that inspired me to sign up for the dance," Sonic said sarcastically.

Knuckles was now clearly annoyed as well; even with Rouge hugging him from behind. He was telling the truth, when he mentioned something about the plot.

A day passed by and classes had already ended. Over at Amy's room, she was staring at her portable mirror, daydreaming about what the after school dance was going to be like; once they made it inside the gym for the night. As she stared into the mirror, she brought herself back to consciousness and her eyes shifted to the image of Lacey relaxing on her bed. Deciding to ask her something, she placed the mirror gently onto the computer table and walked over to the sleeping polar bear.

"Hey, did you sign up for the after school dance that's supposed to happen tonight?"

Lacey's eyes opened, as she turned towards Amy. However, not a single word came out of her mouth.

"Please answer my question. I just want to know," Amy replied.

"I…didn't. You're not mad at me for that…right?" she answered.

"I'm not, but it's a shame you couldn't find someone special to dance with; at least for tonight." Amy said.

As Amy was shamefully looking at Lacey, an idea quickly popped into her mind.

"Didn't you say that Ordoz was you closest friend?" Amy asked.

"Yes, he is my closest friend. We knew each other since the last few grades of elementary school. Wait…are you trying to imply something?" Lacey answered.

Amy immediately put on a smile.

"*Dreamy sigh* Things must be so romantic for you two," Amy said, and then rested her head onto her hands.

"What?" Lacey quickly shouted.

"Don't be afraid to admit it. It must be a great thing to have such a boyfriend you can trust the most."

"But…we're not-"

"You're just like Sonic! You just don't want to admit that you got a crush on someone!"

Amy turned towards the door and went to open it. As soon as she flung it open, she began to talk again.

"Wait here. I'm going to talk to Ordoz about this and get you two signed up."

"Wait, Amy!" Lacey shouted, getting up from her bed.

It was too late, the door already closed up. Sighing, she sat back down onto her bed.

"Why, just why?" She yelled, covering her face with her hands.

A few hours passed by, as the brightly lit sky was replaced by a darkened one. Many of the students filled the hallways, talking to each other and anticipating the dance that was going to happen soon enough. Well, that was except for a certain blue hedgehog. Over in his dorm room, Sonic was pretending to sleep on his bed. He could have ran away from the school grounds, but he was afraid that Amy would see him escaping and chase him down. He could have also locked the door, but he feared that she would smash the door down and bring her hammer down onto his face. As he was sleeping, he heard footsteps coming his way. He knew it was Amy; demanding himself to keep his eyes shut. He hoped that his sleeping excuse would make Amy leave him alone. When the door opened, he had hoped for the best. However, Sonic knew that his excuse wasn't going to work; as soon as he felt Amy grab onto his legs.

"We're going to the dance, whether you like it or not!"

The next thing he knew, he felt his head bang onto the floor and was being dragged across the ground. Sonic opened his eyes, not being to do anything about this.

Inside the gym, all of the students were either dancing on the floor, having some snacks at one of the side tables, or just chitchatting by the bleachers. There was a large record player near one of the further corners of the place. There was a DJ who was watching the music play and was charge of playing it. The doors flung open to reveal Amy holding onto one of Sonic's arms. Sighing, Sonic walked into the gym with Amy. They proceeded to the dance floor, where Amy let go of him and brought out one of her hands. Seeing her hand, he decided to just take it; to get over with it. When he placed a firm grip onto her hand, they began to gently dance. As they continued to dance, almost ignoring their surroundings, Sonic continued to stare at her face. Clearly, she was happy to be with just Sonic. Looking into her eyes, he began to lose more of his senses with the surrounding environment. Only Amy seemed clear to him now. Smiling with her now, they continued to ignore everything else and dedicate their attention only to each other. This wasn't so bad for Sonic after all.

The DJ continued to watch the music play on the record CD player, till a dark plot hole appeared behind him. A hand flew out and flung him into the hole. A familiar blue echidna stepped forward from it, as the hole closed up. When the music stopped, they all turned around to see that the DJ guy was replaced by the blue echidna.

"Attention you idiots, I am Knokles and I work for the worst leader ever. I refuse to give you his name, but let's just say that I have a brain unlike him and I will destroy you all here, right now," the blue echidna said.

Sonic and Amy regained their senses on the surrounding environment. They both let go, as they both turned around to see the blue echidna. Sonic took a few steps towards the guy, till he was stopped by a familiar spiked glove.

"Let me handle this guy. He doesn't look so tough," Knuckles replied.

Sonic nodded; as he let Knuckles walk towards Knokles.

"Give it your best!" Knuckles demanded.

Knokles jumped over and right in front of the large CD player. Right there, a purple aura began to surround him; as his muscles began to grow much and much larger. It didn't take long before he now resembled a freaky muscular echidna thing. He was much taller how and had a very bulky body mass.

"Bring it on; you're not as tough as you look! I fought somebody like you before!" Knuckles yelled, as he threw a punch at Knokles.

Knokles took the punch, as the first hit landed into the left side of his head. When he landed back on his feet, he replied.

"I know who you are talking about. There's a difference between me and Sunset. Sunset was a fool. However, I am a different story and shall succeed in my mission."

Before Knuckles knew it, Knokles charged towards him. When the muscular echidna collided into him, he was sent flying into the bleachers. Knuckles got himself up and brushed off any remaining dirt.

"That was impressive I must admit, but that did little harm to me," Knuckles said.

Knokles was now feeling angry, as he was growling. Despite being in his stronger form, he did little to Knuckles. The situation was already in Knuckles's favor. It was now Knuckle's turn to get revenge. Knuckles rocketed towards Knokles, landing an even harder punch on his body. Knuckles proceeded to delay Knokles's chance to recover, as much as possible. So, he continued to punch as hard and quickly as possible on his recolored self.

The fight lasted many minuets, with Knokles barely standing a chance. Aggravated, Knokles pulled off a cheap trick and pushed Knuckles away. Knokles was now badly bruised and blood was running from his nose. He had no choice, he had to retreat and train himself to become much stronger. He summoned a dark portal and began to walk towards it.

"I will be back, even if it takes me almost the entire school year to become powerful enough to squash you all like a bug!" He yelled, retreating for good afterwards.

With that, the dark portal vanished; not before the DJ guy from before was thrown out of there and landed on his bottom.

"What a lousy Gary-Stu," Knuckles replied.

"Knuckles, are you alright?" Amy asked, walking towards the echidna.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He only gave me a few scratches," Knuckles answered.

Knowing what happened; the principal came out of nowhere and gave the signal that let the students leave. Proceeding to do so, they all began to leave to get some sleep for the next day.

It was now September 29, as everyone was sleeping and waiting the last day of September to come tomorrow. Not a single one was awake, except for a certain someone with a sinister plan. In Toko's room, there were two large speakers resting on the floor. An electric guitar was attached to one of them. Toko knew the risk he was putting himself in, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get some revenge on that blue hedgehog. Smiling evilly, he got the guitar pin out and placed it on the strings. With one powerful swipe, powerful music blasted through his window; shattering it in an instant. He continued to repeat the process, as more and more nearby windows shattered. Even with shouting and heavy footsteps coming his way, he continued to do what he wanted to do. The door flung open to reveal a bunch of very upset and sleep deprived students. At the front of the door was Ordoz. Lightly laughing, he stopped playing on his guitar and looked at them all.

"Bringa duh bluuz hedgehog here! I wanna to deelz with him!" Toko announced.

Already wanting this to end quickly, Orodz brought out one of his hands and ice began to shoot out. Despite the flow of the ice not being the fastest, it didn't take long for the majority of Toko's body to freeze. Seeing what happened, Toko put on a fake smile.

"Hey, how about a certain fiery cat from another dimension; instead?" he asked.

"How about more ice," Ordoz replied, clearly not amused.

To finish the job, his head was frozen as well. No longer having to deal with the mutant for the rest of the night, everyone went back to their rooms. A few seconds later, a purple puddle moved into the room. Amelia transformed herself into a look-a-like version of Toko; as she began to take shape. Putting on a smile, she gave a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah, be cool!" Amelia shouted.

"Shut up!" he shouted, not being able to escape from his icy prison.

It was finally the last day of September. As of now, it was third period. However, something special was happening today. Today was the day that Sonic, Knuckles, and the rest of the class would get to fight each other legally. Currently, they were over at what seemed to be similar to a roof covered stadium; which was off into the distance from the parked cars. Inside the area, there was currently a battle going on in the massive center. The area had a massive and wide open center, two sealed tight metal doors at each side of the arena, plexi-glass windows that were above the center area, and metal bleachers the students were sitting on. There was a smaller plexi-glass window that looked into the announcer's room, which was small and packed with electronics and other things. Sonic and Knuckles were sitting on the metallic bleachers, along with the rest of the crowd. Inside the center of the arena, a porcupine and an elephant were going against each other. The porcupine landed a punch across the elephant's face. Now wanting to finish this, the elephant summoned dark energy from its hands and fired at the porcupine like a Gatling gun. The porcupine was sent across the arena and into the wall; while being struck by the energy shots. Once that was finished, the porcupine fell off the wall and landed onto the ground.

"The winner is Rebecca!" the announcer declared.

The elephant walked to her opponent, picked him up, and threw him behind her back. They both walked out of the area and began to walk out of sight. Everyone knew that they were walking back to the school to go to the school nurse.

"Next up is the famous, Sonic the Hedgehog and Toko the Gary-Stu!"

Everyone cheered on for Sonic, as both contestants began to walk away from their seats and towards the center of the arena. Once they made it, the side doors were automatically sealed tight.

"Finally, I get my revenge on you. You shall pay for making me look like a joke on the first day of school," Toko said.

"Ha, I'm like scared of you! Bring it on!" Sonic yelled.

"_You shall pay with your life. I will make sure that your echidna friend watches it, too,_" he thought, giving an evil smile afterwards.

"Go!" the announcer shouted.

Screaming, Toko began to run towards Sonic, as he prepared one of his fists. However, he was running really slowly. In fact, anybody could compare his current speed to that of molasses. Time passed by, and Sonic was getting really bored. He hadn't even moved from his starting spot, only currently yawning. Seeing that Toko still hadn't make it to the center of the area, Sonic decided to insult him.

"I've seen snails run faster than you!"

This made Toko growl, but he didn't go any faster.

"Your readying body is ready!" Toko shouted.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"It means that you're prepared to die, son!"

"Yeah, yeah; I heard that many times before from egghead."

Minuets passed by and he had passed the center of the arena. However, he was still not close enough to land a punch. Sonic was currently holding a tray of chilidogs in one hand and eating the chilidogs with his other. Finishing his last one, he put the tray away and turned to look at Toko. Finally, Toko was close enough to do something.

"It's you time to DIEEEEEEEEE!" Toko shouted.

As he was about to throw his punch, Sonic jumped into his stomach; instantly knocking him out as he landed on the floor.

"That was too easy!" Sonic said.

"And the winner is obviously, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Everyone cheered, as Sonic walked off the stage. A random student appeared and dragged off Toko's body.

"_Thank god that Sonic won or else I would be crying in my sleep tonight,"_ the announcer thought.

He readjusted the microphone, looking at the remaining names that were on the list. There was only one set of names left.

"The next is Sonic the Hedgehog and Ordoz Telsoa!"

Everyone cheered on for both contestants. They both made it inside, with the usual doors being sealed shut.

"Good luck, Sonic, and may the best win," Ordoz said.

"Just because you're a friend of mine, doesn't mean that I'm going easy on you. I'm giving you my best!" Sonic said, going into his defensive pose.

"I got no problem with that," Ordoz replied, and then smirked; as he also went into defensive pose.

"Go!"

Running towards each other, Ordoz threw his right fist and Sonic dodged to the left. Quickly, Ordoz swung his left foot at him and Sonic responded by jumping back. Ordoz saw an opportunity and threw his left fist forward. Jumping over the punch, the hedgehog landed safely behind the wolf.

"You'll have to try better than that," Sonic said.

Spinning around, Sonic's opponent shot out some ice from his hands. However, Sonic easily ran out of its range. The wolf knew that his own ice powers were on the somewhat slow side, so he had to figure out how to use his powers to his advantage. As Sonic began to run all over the walls, he became a blurred blue mass. It was only a matter of time before Sonic would run off the wall and into him. Very well knowing what was going to happen, the wolf began to spray the walls with ice; blocking out everyone's vision from the see through plexi-glass windows. Once the walls were entirely covered, Sonic suddenly slipped off slid across into a wall; banging his head in the process.

Ordoz took this opportunity and walked towards him. Once he was in range, Ordoz used some ice towards Sonic's direction. With seconds to spare, Sonic quickly rolled up into a ball and spin dashed away. Seeing this, Ordoz jumped after him, and threw a punch towards him. Sonic barely jumped out of the way, with Ordoz's fist colliding into the ground. As soon as Sonic planted his feet onto the ice wall, the opponent turned around and used more of his powers. Once again, he managed to get out of the way safely. Landing on his feet, both of them turned around to stare at each other. In an instant, Ordoz ran towards him; with both of his hands stretched out and brining out a stream of ice. Bits of ice fell towards the ground, causing patches of ice to appear. While this was happening, Sonic began to jump backwards.

When the hedgehog planted his feet on the wall behind him, he jumped off. Seeing this, Ordoz jumped towards the wall Sonic just came from. Jumping off the wall as well, he placed one of his hands behind him and started to use the trail of ice as a means of propelling. Wherever Sonic was going to shift himself towards, Ordoz could easily go towards that direction as well and freeze Sonic, as soon as he landed on one of the walls. However, what was going to happen next would be a big surprise for him. Sonic uncurled as he shifted towards the right wall landed on it, as expected. Just then, the wolf was caught off guard, as Sonic jumped off the wall and curled himself up. As Sonic flew through the stream of ice, he remained unfrozen; thanks to being curled up. Ordoz could only watch as Sonic landed into his stomach; causing him to fly into the opposite wall. Once he slipped off, he landed on his bottom; groaning in pain.

At this point, the thawing of ice began to accelerate; letting the audience see again, over time. Before the wolf could recover, Sonic jumped into his stomach again; causing him to cough out some spit. Sonic spin kicked from the right, sending him flying again. Ordoz landed on the cold floor on his back. Not giving his opponent any chances, the hedgehog began to bounce all over his stomach. Continuing to cough out more spit, there was pain on Ordoz's face. Then, Sonic began to spin into his stomach, sending more pain throughout his body. Soon enough, Sonic stopped and began to punch across both sides of his face. Ordoz tried to lift his hands, but couldn't, since he felt too sapped to use any more strength. As this continued on and on, his face was taking on a more and more bruised appearance. He decided that enough was enough and pretended to faint. Once he fainted, the announcer declared the winner of the match.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is the winner!"

Everyone cheered on for Sonic's victory, as he got off the wolf and began to wave one of his hands around.

"Oh yeah, I'm still the winner!" Sonic shouted, giving a thumbs up afterwards.

"Please just leave me here to sleep on the cold floor. I've lost; there's no reason for me to go back to my dorm room tonight."

Sonic turned around, with the smile on his face gone.

"Stop being such a drama queen," Sonic said, as he walked towards Ordoz and threw him behind his back.

Sonic walked away from the place, while carrying Ordoz; as everyone began to leave the area as well.

Over at a mysterious evil base, very far away from the school, Knokles was sitting inside one of the prison cells that were under the main floors. There were rows of cells on both sides of the room. In fact, there were many prison cells in the area. Knokles was looking at Sunrise, who was pretty mad at the moment.

"Knokles, I told you that your plan was too logical! You should have been like the idiot I am and wait till the last day of school!" Sunrise shouted.

Knokles growled, but decided not to bother break out of his prison and attack him.

"Now, sit in there and take some time to think over what you did wrong!"

With that Sunrise left the area. Knokles was now all alone, as he laid his back onto the simple bed. He drifted off into sleep, dreaming of the day of when the extermination of Sonic and his friends would come.

* * *

Author's notes: What will October bring? Will new problems arise? Will Shadow ever return? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. October and Field Trip

It was now October, as the leaves began to shift to their autumn colors. With the change in color, the leaves were falling off and landing on the ground. The wind was colder than it ever was last month, as it carried some of the leaves to different places. All of the grass surrounding the school and dorms were slowly beginning to turn into a brownish color. At the school, there were decorations set outside the school. Fake spider webs covered the bricks walls and jack-o-lanterns were placed along the building. Not only was the outside decorated, but the inside was as well. There were many decorations placed inside. It too had fake spider webs and jack-o-lanterns, but also had paper cutouts of things like ghosts and bats that were placed along the walls. The environment really had anyone anticipate the day when Halloween would actually start. Nothing seemed disturbed about the Halloween presence that filled the school, which was, until a familiar hawk-cat mutant flew out of nowhere and landed face first into one of the jack-o-lanterns. As soon as his head got stuck inside, he fell unconscious. Knuckles and Shadow appeared into the scene, looking at Toko; who now had his head stuck in the jack-o-lantern.

"Well, that was fun! But, I must ask you Shadow, why did you come back? You do remember that the principal was pretty mad about what you did to the gym teacher," Knuckles said, turning his attention to Shadow.

"I decided to go back and see if the principal even remember what happened last month. From what I have seen, she doesn't, so I am allowed back here. Then again, the only reason I am here is because of the government and I HAVE to pass," Shadow replied, crossing his arms afterwards.

As if it were on cue, the school bell rang, signifying that it was the end of the day.

"I'm done here. I am going back to my dorm room. Don't disturb me, or else!" Shadow said, walking away.

When Shadow disappeared from view, Knuckles began to also walk out of the building.

"_Same old Shadow,_" Knuckles thought.

As many students began to flood out through the doors of the school, Sonic and Tails walked side-by-side; talking about the upcoming math test Sonic would have to deal with tomorrow. Sonic had just remembered the test, which was why he was now asking Tails for the help.

"Can you help me, Tails? I have a math test tomorrow and I'm not that good at the subject. I know you don't have the same class as me, but could you still help me with the algebra?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, Sonic! I'll help study with you. The better you do with that test, the more likely you don't have to deal with this place again," Tails answered.

Once they arrived at the dorm Tails was living in, they entered inside. Walking through the lounge and up the stairs, they eventually stopped at the door to Tails's room. His room was closer to the left side of the dorm than the right. When the fox got his key out, he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"You sure settled down here," Sonic said, walking into the room as he observed it.

With Tails closing the door behind him, Sonic jumped onto the lone bed and sat down on it. Going to his pile of books, Sonic's friend pulled out an algebra book and stopped at the page that started with the first set of problems Sonic would deal with on the test.

"Don't mind my stuff. Anyways, I know this isn't the most exciting thing, but please try to listen to me and watch how I do the problems. This may take a while," Tails said.

"You're right about this not being fun, but I'm not going anywhere. So, you don't need to worry about me," Sonic replied.

Much time passed by, as the sun was now starting to sink into the horizon. Currently, it was time for dinner; as they served it at the school, like they usually did. Amy, who was feeling very hungry, was walking towards the back of the school. However, she was unsuspecting of what was hiding on the roof of the main building. On the roof, Amelia Violet was positioned so that not only she was not easily visible, but she could also take a shot at Amy as well. Her right arm was morphed into a purple gooish sniper gun, which was loaded with one round of sticky goo that would trap Amy on the ground; until someone could come across to help her. Just when she thought something was going to go her way for once, she heard someone cough behind her. She quickly got up and spun around to see an old gray hyena. He looked like he worked for the school, thanks to the outfit he was wearing. Obviously, this hyena saw Amelia's morphed arm and how she was crouching earlier ago.

"Just what were you planning on doing?" the hyena asked, in a stern voice.

"I was…going to throw a surprise birthday for a friend of mine…yeah….that's it," Amelia claimed.

The hyena saw through her lie, as his eyes narrowed.

"I may be old, but I still know how to use karate on trouble makers like you," the hyena replied, getting into a defensive pose.

Immediately panicking, Amelia changed her morphed arm into a large hammer.

"Don't mess with me, or I'll crush you!" Amelia declared, trying to sound confident.

The next thing she knew, the hyena ran towards her and threw his left hand into the area between her head and body. Already finding it hard to breathe, her arm returned to normal; as she fell onto the roof, unconscious. Now done with his work, he picked up Amelia and walked towards the exit for the roof, to report to the principal about what had just happened.

The rest of the day would go without a hitch, as everyone enjoyed dinner and went back to the dorms to rest. Amelia was allowed back to her room, but she now had detention to deal with. Sonic was back in his room, sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was ready for the test, that was, until something would go wrong in the next day.

It was now Friday, as the sky was covered by clouds that were soon enough to pour on the entire area. Over at match class, Sonic stared at his test. It was a complex looking text with many problems and a few pages to it. Despite studying with his best friend, he somehow managed to forget many of the problems he had learned the earlier day. Thinking on how he had to do the problems correct, he bounced the pencil led on the desk surface; creating a light sound. While thinking, he turned around to see a green recolor of himself work very quickly on the test. That same hedgehog occasionally stopped to bring out his hand mirror and look at his own face. Since Sonic couldn't really see his face or the image on the mirror, he didn't know what the hedgehog was really looking at. Shrugging, Sonic put his attention back to the test and attempted to do the best he could. Shortly afterwards, the green hedgehog got up from his seat to hand the test to the teacher. The teacher was a brown deer who went by the name or Mr. Alkinova. He had high expectations for his education, hence why he made the current test pretty hard.

"I'm done with the test!" the green hedgehog spoke up, giving the paper to the teacher.

"Great, now back to your desk and relax for the remaining time," the teacher said.

Just before the student left, his eyes shifted to the forehead. There were multiple math equations on his head, which were the same exact equations that were on the test.

"Why, thank you! For as I am known as Cheater the Hedgehog!" the green hedgehog replied.

Turning his attention back to the paper, he got out a red pen and drew a big zero-percent on the thing. Then, he held it in front of Cheater and tore it into pieces.

"But…but-" Cheater stuttered.

"Gary-Stus like you never win! Now, get out of my room or I will report you to the principal!" the teacher yelled.

Feeling frustrated, Cheater stormed out of the room; mumbling nonsense under his breathe.

Over at the gym, Tails was waiting inside along with the rest of the students. It would not take long for Mr. Blockzar to arrive in the room with his usual gym outfit and whistle. Then, Blockzar blew on the whistle and pulled out a dodge ball.

"Alright, today we will be playing dodge ball! The rules are simple; you throw balls at each other to get the players out! If you get hit, you're out until the round is over. THIS is an example of HOW you throw a dodge ball, PROPERLY!" the teacher shouted, preparing to throw a dodge ball.

The next thing anyone knew, he threw it like a bullet; smacking into Lacey's face. As soon as the ball rolled off her face, she rubbed her nose.

"F*** you!" she yelled, still rubber her nose.

"Grow up, you sissy!" the teacher replied.

Lacey was growling loudly, but held herself back; she knew that she would get into trouble for attacking the teacher. When she quieted down, the teacher began to announce the names for either team. Hearing that he was on team two, Tails the Fox walked to the right side of the gym and to the back wall. Once the dodge balls were set at the middle of the floor, Blockzar blew the whistle; causing the students to rush towards the balls and throw them like madmen. As the balls flew across the room and one student at a time went to the bleachers, Blockzar's eyes were scanning across the room.

Time passed by, as both sides were still competing. The gym teacher was becoming less and less satisfied and more frustrated by the moment. No longer being able to take it, he clung at his shirt and began to rip it off. As he did this, he was roaring like a dinosaur. Anyone that were near him slowly backed away from him. Everyone else that was still playing dodge ball stopped and turned around to look at the teacher. The muscles in his arms and chests were bulging, as he had prepared a lone dodge ball into one of his hands.

"You maggots are doing it all wrong! THIS IS HOW YOU PLAY DODGE BALL!" Blockzar shouted, jumping up towards the roof.

Jumping through the roof, a hole was created and he disappeared from view.

"Let's get out of here!" Tails replied, knowing very well what could happen next.

Everyone heard him and obeyed, running out of the room. Once the gym was abandoned, the next event would take place. Far above the gym, Blockzar was floating in midair, surrounded by a yellow aura. The dodge ball in his hand was gathering energy, looking like a large fireball. Once he was ready, he aimed himself at the gym.

"DODGE BALL PUNCH!" he shouted, flying towards the gym at an accelerating speed; with the ball in his hand.

Crashing through the roof, he impacted the wood floor; causing a large explosion to quickly engulf the entire place.

Over at the nurse school room, Mary the Fairy was in her mini-office; swinging around in her swivel chair in a bored mood. Hearing a loud explosion, she got off her seat and ran out the main door. What she saw was a pile of rubble spilling out into the hallways, causing the entire gym to collapse shortly afterwards.

"*Sigh* Not again!" Mary shouted, running to the rubble.

Hours passed by, as it once again the end of the day. With everyone back in their dorm rooms, they were taking the opportunity to rest or anything else they wanted to do. Everyone had already eaten dinner and was waiting for the day to end, as usual. Sonic and Knuckles were watching TV, with nothing better to do, until there was knocking on the door. Getting off the bed, Sonic went to get the door and opened it to find Amy, Rouge, Tails, and Shadow waiting there. Amy was holding a movie in one of her hands.

"Tonight is movie night! We're going to your house to watch a movie, as it would be better there than to watch it in a small dorm room," Amy said.

"Does it have to be at my house? Why can't it be at yours?" Sonic asked, not looking happy.

"Does it really matter? Sonic, get over it! I'm not going to do anything to your place! Ok?" Amy replied, looking upset.

"Ok! What's the movie we're going to watch, anyways?" Sonic asked, as Knuckles stopped right behind him.

Amy showed the cover of the movie, which was titled Drammers. The cover obviously showed that it was a horror movie.

"Are you sure that movie is going to be okay to watch?" Sonic said, scratching his head.

"It's October, it will work! Also, it's not that bloody or gory, so it should be fine. However, this can be one pretty scary movie," Amy answered.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Sonic said, walking out of the door with Knuckles and locking it up.

"Okay, then, transport us to Sonic's place, Shadow," Amy said, turning her attention to Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted.

With a bright flash, they disappeared.

Over at Sonic's house, Sonic and his friends transported into the living room, which look really nice. It was very clean, with couches in different places of the room and a large TV that faced one of the couches. The carpeting also lacked stains and dirt, as if it were cleaned recently. The walls on the other hands were plain white, but it didn't take away the appeal of the room.

"Alright, let's pop in that movie!" Amy said, walking to the TV.

As she bent down, she searched for the DVD player, until she found. As she was about to insert the DVD into the device, someone began to knock on the front door. Sighing, Amy got back up and placed the cd back into the case.

"I'll get that," Sonic said, walking out of the living room.

Once the hedgehog made it to the front door, he opened it up to see an orange recolor of himself. Before he could react, the orange hedgehog pulled out what looked like a big laser rifle.

"Behold, the power of Plagiarism the Hedgehog! I ripped off this twin buster rifle from a certain anime! Impressive, isn't it?" the orange hedgehog said.

With the press of the trigger, the energy charged up and then fired as a large laser column. While this beam started to engulf Sonic and part of the house, Sonic just stood there; as if he was not flinching from the power of the weapon. Once it finished, the orange hedgehog was disappointed when he saw that no damage had occurred to neither the house nor Sonic himself.

"Sorry bud, but try something better next time," Sonic replied.

When that was said, Sonic closed the door and went back to the living room. Plagiarism just stood there disappointed, until a familiar voice shouted from behind him.

"You think you can get rid of Sonic? I shall be the one to get rid of him, instead!"

Plagiarism turned around to see Toko standing behind him, who was holding a paint gun.

"You are one ignorant hybrid! I will show you that I am the superior one! I challenge you to a draw contest," Plagiarism yelled.

"Bring it on!" Toko shouted.

Ready for the challenge, Plagiarism went onto the street. As they walked away from each other, they kept their finger pressed on the trigger. Once they were far away enough, they both began to count to three.

"One…two…thr-"

Before they could finish, a truck came out of nowhere and flattened like a pancake. When the truck disappeared, both of them indeed resembled a pancake.

A few hours passed by, as it was now dark outside. Toko and Plagiarism were missing, as they were no longer flattened on the road. Over at the living room, Sonic and his friends were sitting in front of the movie. It was indeed scary, as Tails was hiding behind the sofa. Shadow on the other hand was showing no signs of fear. Amy was the only one still eating her snack, as she was eating the reaming popcorn that was in the plastic see-through bowl. The other snacks and plastic bowls were scattered across the ground, creating a small mess. Once they made it to the ending, the credits rolled and the screen returned back to the interactive title screen.

"That was really scary!" Tails said, as he walked out from the sofa.

"I told you it would be scary," Amy responded.

"Ha, that wasn't scary; I've seen much worse things before!" Sonic spoke out.

"Well, of course it wasn't for you. You went into the face of danger so much that it's not even funny!" Amy replied.

"Hey, it's what I do best," Sonic said.

Picking up the finished snacks and bowls, they went into the kitchen and threw out any disposable snack boxes. The kitchen was decent, as there were wood coverings on the table and furniture pieces, such the chairs and cabinets. There was a large table at the middle that had stove tops at the center of it. It was designed in a way so that the cooker could work with the stove tops from one side, and the guests could safely sit from the other. The popcorn bowls were rinsed through the sink that looked like it was made out of plastic and put the bowls into the dishwasher. When they were finished with that, they stopped at the front of the house; with Sonic going into his room.

"Alright Shadow, let's return to our homes," Amy said.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, with them disappearing in a bright flash; yet again.

Over at the school, the principal and Mary were inside the nurse's room. The principal managed shove the large debris out of the way and bring Blockzar safely into the room. Currently, he was all bandaged up and was resting on one of the simple beds. At this moment, they were discussing about how hiring Blockzar as the gym teacher may have been a bad idea.

"You can't let this keep happening! We're wasting money because of this guy. First, the gym is destroyed because they were getting sick and tired of him. Now, the gym is destroyed yet again, because the gym teacher went crazy and destroyed it in the process," Mary said.

"Maybe you're right; I probably shouldn't have hired him. I think I will fire him in the morning and get a new gym teacher. Now, who do I hire to replace-" the principal replied.

As if it were out of a horror movie, Blockzar's eyes snapped wide open, jumped off the bed, and began to growl like a hunter cat. Startled, Mary and the principal turned their attention towards the gym teacher.

"F*** this school! All of those f***ing maggots are failures! They have disappointed me in every single way possible! That's it, I am quitting this job! Go hire a new gym teacher; I'm through with you all!"

Finished with saying his last words to them, he ran towards one of the windows, jumped through it and ran off into the distance. When he disappeared from their sights, he was never seen again on school grounds.

"Well, looks like he did my job for me, Anyways, let's call up Vector and see if he will accept the job," the principal said, walking to the nearest phone.

Dialing Vector's number, she waited as the phone made the ringing noise. When the phone was picked up, Vector was clearly not happy.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up at this time!" Vector shouted, from the other side of the phone.

"I do. Our gym teacher just quit and you're the only one on our list so far that can replace him. If we have to, we can pay you some money," the principal said.

"Did you just say you would pay me?" Vector asked.

"Yes, I did just say that. We are very rich, so we have plenty we can spare for you."

"Alright then, I will arrive tomorrow. It's Crystal Wave Boarding School, right?"

"Yes, it is. Please arrive as soon as you can."

The next thing that happened was Vector turning off the phone. Now finished with the call, Gelka placed the phone back to its original place.

"See you tomorrow," the principal said, walking out of the room afterwards.

"See you later, too!" Mary said, as she watched the principal walk away.

Two days passed by since and it was the last period of the day. Gym was cancelled for the day, as they were still cleaning up the mess and rebuilding the place for the second time. There were rumors going around that Vector was going to be the new teacher. Sonic mostly didn't believe the rumor, but he had a bit of suspicion that the rumor was true. Speaking of Sonic, he got the results back on his test and he ended up barely passing with a seventy-one percent. Finished with their homework, they were waiting inside the room, with nothing better to do. Anyone could see that they were very bored at the moment. Just when it looked like they were about to fall asleep from the lack of exciting things, something interesting came on the speaker.

"Attention students, I very well know that you all have been working very hard and giving it your best. So, I have decided to announce that we are going on a field trip to a beach resort. It's supposed to be pretty warm there. It not only has a beach, but also arcades and its own amusement park. You will all like the place, trust me. We will be spending about a week over there. Please arrive at your specific dorms and pack up anything you consider important."

Those very words had just come from the principal herself. Excited for this field trip, many of the students inside the school began to cheer loudly and rush out through the doors. With the situation now in a frenzy, Sonic and his friends quickly rushed back to the dorm rooms and began to pack up things they would need for the long week.

"I can't believe the principal just said that!" Sonic said, packing up.

"Well, I'm glad that we're getting a break for once. I wouldn't complain about that," Knuckles replied, also packing up.

Over at Amy's room, she too was packing up; along with her roommate. As she was still packing, she turned her eyes towards Lacey.

"Hey, Lacey, are you excited for this fieldtrip?" Amy asked.

"You bet that I'm excited for those amusement park rides!" Lacey answered.

She was a big fan of a good majority of amusement park rides. Her friend, Ordoz, on the other, was not much of a fan at all.

On the roof of one of the dorm rooms, Shadow was silently sitting there, staring at the school. He was already finished with what he needed.

"Hey, Shadow, aren't you going to pack your things?"

That voice belonged to Rouge, who had managed to fly onto the roof and soon enough, sit down with him.

"All I need is this Chaos Emerald," Shadow replied, pulling out the emerald.

"Well, okay then, I'll be in my dorm room until our transportation arrives. If you need anything from me, knock on my door and I'll help you out," Rouge said.

Getting up, she lifted herself off the roof and began to fly back to her dorm. Putting away the emerald, Shadow turned his attention back to the school itself.

Much time passed by, as everyone was ready to get to leave the school grounds for a week. Some of the students were in their rooms; others were resting at the lounge rooms. As if it were a miracle, the speakers turned on.

"Attention all students, our buses to the airport have arrived! Please make it at the front of the school and get on one of them. When you get to the airport, please remain with the school group, so we don't have to search for you! Thank you!"

Forgetting that they were beginning to get tried from sitting around, everyone got up on their feet and stormed out of the dorms. Over at the front of the school, there were what seemed to be at least a few city type buses. They were lined up at the side road that was connected to the road that ran through the front of the school. As the students began to appear, the buses were quickly flooded up. While this was happening, the principal was waiting at the front doors of the school. When all of the buses were filled, she walked to the most front one and made it inside. With the start of the engines, the engines roared to life and they all began to slowly drive away. Once they made it onto a main road, the vehicles began to speed up; as they moved towards the nearest airport.

It was a long drive there, but the students were able to preoccupy themselves; till they made it at the location. Getting off, everyone formed a group; with the principal appearing. The people who worked at the airport took the entire large luggage and brought into somewhere, where it all would later on be loaded inside the airplane. Other people were at the parking lot of the area, too having their luggage being carried away by the workers. The smaller things were kept in the hands of the students. None of them had water or any dangerous weapons with them, due to the strict security places like these had, now-in-these-days. Getting inside the building, going through the slow process, and getting to one of the waiting rooms, they sat down for the mean time. While the principal was talking to the ticket holder woman, the students looked out through the large windows. They saw what they were getting on, which was a large jumbo jet. It was only a single decker, but it was powerful and big enough to hold all of them. Once the principal was done talking, she gave the signal to let them know they were now allowed on the plane. As all of the students boarded on the plane and took their respective sets, Gelka followed from behind. Once the airtight door was sealed, Gelka went to one of the remaining seats and sat down in it. Exhausted, she began to fall asleep; confident that nothing would go wrong. She was right about what she was thinking.

With the thrust of the engines, the airplane began to slowly 'drive' through the driveway. Once it had found a long and empty runway, it began to move again. This time however, it began to speed up, until it lifted from the ground and up into the air. It would be a long flight and night would cover the sky; by the time they arrived at the resort. Over at one of the seats, Sonic was about to fall asleep, until he felt Amy grab onto one of his arms. Resting her head on his arm, Sonic sighed, but decided to let her rest on him. With them both falling asleep, they rested in their seats for the hours of flight they would spend.

Time passed by and it was now time for the airplane to land. With the touchdown, the lights turned on and everyone woke up. Even when the airplane finally stopped, everyone was instructed to wait inside; until they arrived at one of the loading stations. With everyone waiting for this to end soon, everyone was eventually allowed to make it off the airplane and towards the baggage loading room. Over at the loading room, the students scrambled to get everything they needed. Some of the baggage that was on the spinner mechanism was theirs; the others were from other random people. Getting into a group, they walked out of the airport and towards some buses that would take them to the resort. Unlike the previous bus trip, this one would not take long.

Some minuets passed by and they finally arrived. Everyone was amazed; the place looked very fancy; as there were many rides to offer, arcade places scattered across what looked like a boardwalk, restaurants next to the boardwalk as well, a large beach at the opposite end of where they were currently, and hotels with decent rooms in them. Considering that it was now night time, all of the students decided to book it in for the night and find a random hotel room. When Sonic arrived into his, he took his lone handbag and found a corner to place it at. Amy followed from behind and placed hers next to Sonic's. The hotel room was decently sized, with a rug covering the floor, a TV, a mini freezer near the door, a bathroom opposite from the machine, two beach themed lamps, and a curtain that could cover the large windows. One of those large windows was connected to a slider door and out through the door was a balcony; which was next to other ones. The view was rather nice, as it showed the center of where the hotels connected. There was a large pool at the center, which Sonic did plan on going in, ever.

"Do I HAVE to sleep with you?" Sonic asked.

"And what's the matter with THAT?" Amy responded.

"Ummm…nothing," Sonic claimed.

Rolling her eyes, Amy went to the door, closed it up, and locked it. Walking back to her handbag, she turned her attention to Sonic.

"Can you please not look? I'm going to change out of my clothes," Amy said.

"Sure, Amy," Sonic said, walking away and keeping his eyes away from her.

Satisfied, Amy zipped open the bag and pulled out a pair of pink pajamas. While not looking, Sonic heard her pull off her clothes and throw them onto the floor. He even heard her shoes lightly bang into a wall. When Amy was done, she was in her pajamas.

"It's okay to now look," Amy told Sonic.

Turning around, Sonic saw what she was wearing. He was not surprised that she was wearing pink for her pajamas.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in the bed so I can snuggle with you," Amy spoke up.

Sonic decided to listen to her, especially since it wouldn't kill him to do so. Taking his shoes off, Sonic threw them to the side and slipped into bed. Following that, Amy got under the covers and snuggled onto Sonic; resting her head on Sonic's chest. As Amy's body pressed on Sonic's, Sonic himself could feel a bit of her body heat transfer through the pajamas. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift away in sleep. Just then, he felt her kiss one of his checks. When he slowly reopened his eyes, Amy's eyes were now closed and she was beginning to go to sleep. Sonic blushed for a moment, but shrugged it off; since he didn't want to settle down with Amy or fall in love with her. Decided that there was nothing else to do, Sonic followed Amy on this and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

Author's notes: What will their vacation be like? Will Toko and Amelia cause any trouble at the resort? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. The Days of the Field Trip

Author's notes: Believe it or not, I didn't enjoy making this chapter as much as the previous one. It's not as funny nor does it SCREAM parody that often. Regradless, I hope you can get some enjoyment out of this one. The next one is very likely to be much better and one I am likely to enjoy writting. I'll release the next chapter during Halloween itself, so that you will know when to expect the next one.

* * *

Sonic yawned, getting up and rubbing his eyes. Today was Tuesday; as they were all going to return back to the school on Sunday. There weren't a whole lot of days for the students to spend here, but it was decent enough.

"Morning, Sonic,"

Sonic turned his attention to Amy; who was fully dressed in her usual outfit.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sonic asked, getting off the bed to put his shoes on.

Normally, Sonic would refuse to go out on a date with Amy. However, he didn't really have a choice of matter for the week; spending time at the resort.

"I was thinking about finding a restaurant to eat breakfast at first, go to the amusement park afterwards, and then end the day with a romantic moment at the beach," Amy said, watching Sonic put on his shoes.

"Ummm, yeah…whatever you say," Sonic replied.

Once Amy opened up the door, Sonic followed her out of the room; with Amy locking the door afterwards. Continuing to follow Amy, they took an elevator to go down to the first door, walked out through a door, and made it through the area where the pool was. Sonic took a moment to look at the pool, clearly not wanting to go in it. While he was not afraid of going underwater, he couldn't swim for his life. As they walked under a brick styled archway, they made it inside the amusement park. For now, they were just looking for food. Once they made it out onto the boardwalk, they looked around the area. There was the beach in front of them, of course, but also restaurants, arcades, and even a few stores lined up to next each other. Over to the left was a very nice looking restaurant with wood surfacing to some parts of the front area. There was a side table that was giving out drinks and many plastic tables with many guests enjoying the meal at them. There were doors nearby that led to the inside of the restaurant.

"Let's check out that place!" Amy said, walking to the restaurant.

Once they both made it there, they could tell that the restaurant was called Truncies. It didn't take long for somebody to notice the two and walk over to them. She wore a waitress outfit, had brown eyes, and blonde hair. She was clearly a human being, working for a place that was usually worked by humans.

"Hello there. Will you be eating outside or inside?" the woman asked.

"We'll be eating inside," Amy answered.

"I got no problem with that…just a long as you have chilidogs," Sonic said.

"We've got chilidogs here. Just wait inside and you will be able to eventually get your orders," the woman replied.

"Sweet!" Sonic said.

Amy rolled her eyes; it was typical for Sonic to always be happy when there are chilidogs involved. But then again, it at least helped keep Sonic's mind off the fact that he was basically dating Amy.

Over at the beach, many people were either relaxing at the beach or splashing around in the salty water. Rouge was no exception, as she was resting on a beach towel in what looked like a black bathing suit. She was also wearing a pair of sunglasses that matched her bathing suit. It was truly peaceful at the beach today. However, someone intended to ruin that day, today. Far across the ocean, some black figure was dashing towards the unsuspecting visitors. The mysterious figure was covered in a black aura, floating just above the water. It was a black recolor of Sonic, with an evil pointy mustache and a black cape to complete himself. He looked really anticipating that he was about to ruin everyone's day.

"Enjoy your last minutes at this place, as I will soon ruin your day! For as I am known as EVIL the Hedgehog!" the black hedgehog yelled.

As the beach came closer and closer to his sights, a large rock then suddenly slowly rose out of the water. Before he stopped himself, he crashed into the surface of the rock. Once he slid into the water, the rock suddenly sank back underwater.

Over at the beach, Rouge heard something; causing her to get up and flip off her shades. She looked around and saw nothing suspicious. With that done, she placed her shades back on and went back to relax on the beach towel.

Over at the large amusement park, Sonic and Amy were looking around the entire area. There was a variety of rollercoasters; which ranged from being wild and turn crazy to tall and loop filled. There was also different kind of spinner rides, a mirror house, some small circus type games, and even a ferries wheel at the center of it all. Many people were walking across the pavement and enjoy taking part in the attractions. The smell of cotton candy filled the air and screams were heard across the place.

"Where should we go first?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Whatever you think would be best," Sonic replied.

He didn't care; the sooner the date ended, the happier he would be.

"Let's go on that wicked looking green roller-coaster!" Amy said; pointing towards the tall and loop filled rollercoaster.

It was known as The Serpent; why it was named as such, it would never been known. However, it was still a neat name for the ride. Making it to the entrance of the ride, there was a cardboard cutout of the name and the serpent itself. The line was short at the moment, but it was likely to be filled anytime soon. Metal poles and leather ropes were connected to each other, showing the way the crowd was supposed to line up. Metal stairs led up the loading station, where the ride operated watched everything; whether it was from sight alone or a light that could flash up at any moment on the device that controlled the entire ride.

At the attraction itself, many people were screaming; as the rollercoaster ran across the steel track design. Making it up to the stairs, Sonic and Amy waited; which only took a minuet for the attached ride carts to make it back to the loading station. Once it stopped moving for sure, everyone began to remove their seat belts and climb out of there. Having free seats, Amy and Sonic jumped in and buckled up. They placed their hands on the metal bar in front of them, reading for the ride to start up at any moment. Once everyone made it in and secured themselves, the carts suddenly jolted forwards. With the sudden thrust, everyone was thrown backwards at first; but then back towards their original position. With the clattering of metal, the carts began to move.

At first, the path was straight; with everyone decently high up from the ground. Then, it began to climb the tall hill that was right in front of them. Once it made it to the very top, it began to slide downwards; accelerating at an increasing force. With the accelerating ride, everyone began to scream; with Amy enjoying every moment. Sonic was getting some enjoyment from the ride as well, but he thought it would be much better if it was somehow much faster than what he usually ran at.

Hours passed by, as it was getting dark outside. There was barely sunlight left to cover the area. Over at the amusement park, Sonic and Amy were walking though it to go back to their room. Amy was eating strawberry ice cream that was placed on top of a cone. Earlier ago, they had eaten dinner and then spent some of their time at the beach. It was afterwards that they decided to look for a place that sold ice cream and get it before they went back to their room. Sonic had finished his quickly, with no traces of it left in his hands. As she was finishing her ice cream, she was holding onto Sonic's left hand; while Sonic himself looked away from Amy.

Once they made it out of the amusement park and into the center pool area, Sonic turned his attention to the pool itself. While he was never planning on going in there, it still bugged him. Taking his eyes off the pool, they walked into the inside of the hotel building their room was in. At this point, Amy was eating away at the cone; which was edible and safe to eat. Going up a pair of stairs and through a portion of the building, they eventually stopped right in front of their room. Finished with the ice cream cone, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, Amy walked into the room; followed by Sonic. Throwing the keys to Sonic, he pushed the door closed and locked it up.

Making it to her bag, Amy zipped open it open and quickly turned around to give Sonic that look. Sonic didn't need to hear any words, as he knew what she was trying to tell him. Walking to the bed and stopping near it, he slipped his shoes off and threw them into a corner. Keeping his eyes away from Amy, he could hear her taking off her clothes. There was also the sound of her shoes hitting into the wall. When he was given the okay, he turned around to see her in the same pajamas she wore last night. Slipping into bed, Amy followed and also slipped into bed; resting her head on his chest once again. Sonic admitted to himself that sleeping with Amy wasn't all that bad. At least it didn't hurt him and he knew Amy as a friend; despite how annoying she could potentially get sometimes. Once Amy had closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep, Sonic placed his hand on her head and began to slowly brush across her quills. It was a way of assuring Amy in her sleep that he would always be there to protect her; just like how he would always be there to protect his other friends.

"Mr. Tails, please wake up."

Tails woke up, slowly opening his eyes. Some of the sunlight was shining through the edges of the curtain. That voice he heard was quiet enough for him to hear, but not enough to disturb his roommate. His roommate was a random female light orange fox with only one tail. Since there was nothing mary-sueish about her, Tails told her it was okay to sleep with him for the week. He was not interested in dating her anytime soon. Deciding not to bother waking her up, he turned his attention to the source of the voice. He knew whose voice it belonged to; it belonged to no other than Cream the Rabbit.

"Hey there, Cream, what are you doing here? I thought that you were back at home with your mom," Tails said.

"I was, but then a plot hole sucked me up and I ended up here. I'm sorry that I woke you up, but I don't know who else can get me back home. My mom must be worried about me," Cream replied.

Getting off his bed, he hugged Cream and patted her back.

"Don't worry; I can call your mom about this. You'll get back home soon enough," Tails assured her.

Pulling a cell phone out of nowhere, he turned his attention back towards Cream; to ask her a question.

"What's your phone number?"

Cream told him, prompting the fox to dial the number. Once the call made it though, a familiar voice spoke through.

"Hello? Who is this?" Vanilla asked.

"It's me, Tails."

"Oh, hello Tails. What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about your daughter, Cream. She said that she got sucked up by a plot hole and is currently over at the resort me and my friends are staying at for the week."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is perfectly fine. I don't see any injuries on her."

"That's good. When do you think she will be able to make it back home?"

"She could make it back either when I build a portal device to transport her home or when our field trip is over."

"Oh, I see. Well then, enjoy your field day then. Take good care of my daughter, okay?"

"Sure, we'll have a good time over at the resort."

"I'm sure it will be fun. Anyways, thank you for calling me about this."

Once the call was finished, Tails placed his phone back into hammer space.

"Did you say that can find a way to transport me back home?" Cream asked.

"Yep, I did. However, the portal device may take a while to build. Just for now though, let's enjoy our time at this resort," Tails answered.

Cream smiled and nodded, walking to the door afterwards. Walking away, Tails stopped and took one last look at his roommate. She was still asleep, which could be considered a good thing. Tails would later explain to her about Cream; but for now, it was another day of fun vacation time. Unlocking the door, they walked out and locked it back up. Walking through the building and down the stairs, they made it outside and began to walk through the area to find a place to eat first.

Over at an arcade, everyone was currently wowed by what they were seeing. At an arcade game, which was called Danger Crises Two, Shadow was playing the game very well. He had so far taken no damage in game and was hitting every target successfully. In his hand was a plastic hand gun, which had a movable piece that simulated a small amount of recoil. Below his feet was a metal pad that would detect when any of his feet were on the panel or not. He may have had no longer used guns, but he knew how to still use one. As of right now, only one name besides his was in the top ten scores list. Taking down the final boss, everyone watched the final cut-scene of the game and saw that the only non-Shadow name was removed from the top ten list. Everyone cheered on Shadow loudly, who only responded with a "hmpth!". Just when it seemed like there was no real competition for Shadow, a familiar mutant arrived at the scene.

"You thiinka that yourz undefeatable, son? I'll challenge the challenge of you!" Toko yelled, in his usual gangster speak.

Shadow heard Toko and turned his eyes toward him.

"If you dare challenge me, then pick up the plastic gun I'm not going to use. Let's see who's the better person here," Shadow replied.

Staring fiercely at each other, they grabbed their respective plastic guns and started up the game.

Over at the beach, Tails and Cream were building a large sand castle. They recently bought a sand bucket from one of the stores this resort had. Building near the edge of dry and wet sand, the waves continued to roll in. When it seemed like they would go from not being halfway finished to being halfway finished, their efforts on the sandcastle began to be attacked by the incoming waves. As they attempted their best to keep the thing together, it was falling apart faster than they could put it back together.

"Oh no! The castle is falling apart faster than we can rebuild it!" Cream said.

Getting up, Tails began to walk away from the waves to look for a dryer place they could make a new castle.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is find a location that is far enough from the waves and make a new sand castle there," Tails said.

"Thank you, Mr. Tails!" Cream said, also getting up.

Back at the arcade, Toko was getting more frustrated by the moment. This was the third time he had lost to Shadow, as his name still did not appear anywhere on the list; while all of the names were still Shadow's. Putting the plastic gun away, Shadow had something to say.

"Hmpth! Stop wasting my time!" Shadow said, keeping his eyes on the screen of the game.

Walking away, everyone cheered for Shadow as he began to disappear from the arcade. Feeling really mad at the moment, Toko slammed his head into the device that held the plastic gun and ate up quarters. At the process, he accidently slammed his head into the plastic gun he had used earlier. It really ended up hurting in the end.

Hours passed by, as the sun started to set. Over at the amusement park, Tails and Cream were inside the ferris-wheel; eating at the ice cream they had in their hands. Every time the compartment they were in rose to the top, they would get a temporary view of the beautiful sunset that waited in front of their eyes. While they continued to ride the attraction, Cream placed a light kiss on Tails's left cheek; causing him to blush. It could be considered young love, but it would not become a serious relationship. They were nothing more than friends and they were too young to get involved in a loving relationship; as it would stay like that for many years to come. Once the ride finally stopped, everyone on ground level began to get off; Tails and Cream being a few of those people. Walking back to their room, they passed through the amusement park and the pool area. As the crowd all over the resort began to thin out, it began to slowly get dark outside. Once night covered the entire area, everything had become quiet; with the amusement park closed for the day. Just then, Jet the Hawk and his friends walked to the pool area and stopped at the diving board. Pulling out a saw, he began to cut through it. The noise of the cutting process filled the air; which thankfully for them, could not be heard by anyone close; for the moment. Once is was sliced in half, Storm immediately caught it before it could fall into the water; as Jet pulled out some strong glue and applied it to the edge of the piece of board that was still connected to the metal supports. Once Jet was finished, Storm placed the board together and watched as the glue dried up to keep the two pieces together. Just then, Wave pulled out a plastic chilidog and placed it at the edge of the board. This prompted Storm to let go of the board piece now.

"I can't wait till I see Sonic's reaction when he finds out that it is a trap!" Jet said.

As if it were on cue, Jet and his two loyal friends began to laugh with each other.

It was now Thursday, as Sonic walked out with Amy to the pool area. Right now, everyone was out of the pool, waiting for it to heat up. For whatever reason, nobody questioned the plastic chilidog that was still on the board. Seeing that chilidog, Sonic continued to look towards it; not falling for the trap.

"I bet you that Jet, Toko, or even Amelia set that trap up. Nobody is falling for that trap so e-" Sonic said.

"You looking at that pool funny. You'll never be better at swimming at the swimming than me!"

Sonic and Amy turned around to see Toko behind them. Walking to the diving board, Toko prepared himself; as he walked to the edge of the thing. Jumping off the diving board, he landed on the board and jumped off. Somehow, the thing stayed together; the plastic toy on the other hand was knocked into the water. This time however, when he landed for the second time, it finally snapped in half; sending Toko and half of the board to plunge into the freezing water. Splashing around, Toko quickly swam to one of the edges of the pool and took a deep breath; as he pulled himself out of the pool. Shrugging, Sonic walked away with Amy from the scene. Everyone at the scene did however notice what just happened to the diving board. It was then decided that someone would go find a person that worked at the resort and tell them what had just happened.

Over at Tails's room, he was building a small portal device with the parts he had brought with him to build something else instead during his free time. It seemed to look like a somewhat roundish yellow machine with a screen at the top middle and a small antenna pointing from the very top. As Tails was working on it, the female fox continued to hand Tails the parts he needed; as the fox put them together. Nearing its completion, Cream had something to say.

"Thank you, for being my friend; Mr. Tails," Cream said.

"Hey, you're welcome. That's what friends are for!" Tails replied.

Making the final touches to the machine, it lighted up as it came to life. Getting up, he aimed the device at an open area of the room. Shooting out a blue laser, it began to open up a hole. An image of Cream's home appeared into the distance.

"It's ready now. I'm sure your mom will be happy to see you again," Tails told Cream.

Cream walked up to Tails, hugging him from the front. Releasing Tails, she backed off towards the portal.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Tails!" Cream said.

"I'll see you later, too!" Tails replied.

Smiling, Cream turned around and walked towards the portal. Once she made it inside, the hole closed up and vanished without a trace. As Tails put the device away, the female fox spoke up.

"You like her, don't you?"

"That's what friends are for, when another friend needs help," Tails answered, turning his attention to her.

She couldn't help but agree with that statement.

The day passed by and it was now Friday. There were only two days left until they had to leave the place. It was a shame for many of the students, but they knew that they couldn't stay there forever. They still had to go to school and they even had their parents to go back to once this was all over. Today was special however, as the students were hosting an arcade competition day today. Shadow and Rouge were not part of the competition however, as they received a call from GUN about suspicious activity in a lone region on the planet. They wouldn't be back until Sunday, which was the day everyone was to pack up. All of the arcades along the boardwalk were much filled up today with the students. Sonic and Amy were to compete at an arcade that had a dancing game with two metal dance pads connected to the game. Tails was at Danger Crises Three and Knuckles was at a punching glove game. They agreed to do these specific games, based on their own strength and weaknesses. Jet and his friends were apparently not there to compete there, as they were too busy doing Extreme gear board riding outside near the resort. Currently, it was impossible to beat the scores Sonic and his friends had created from playing the games. What they didn't know however was that they were being watched.

Not far from the arcades was a familiar evil echidna, who was standing on the beach. He was watching with what looked like a one-eyed visor system; it was reading the speed and strength levels of the students at the school. He was also naturally watching to see if he saw any weakness in Sonic and his friends. So far, he only knew that Sonic couldn't swim. However, he couldn't find any other obvious weaknesses. Frustrated by his failure, he teleported away; decided to keep his little mission a secret. He managed to avoid being seen, as everyone was too busy to notice him; even at the beach itself.

Much time passed by, as anyone who wasn't Sonic, Amy, Tails, or even Knuckles walked out of the arcades in disappointment. There were also no awards offered at the end of the day. Despite that, everyone had some fun during the time. With the reaming amount of the day they had; they went to the beach, amusement park, or even went out to eat. This lasted till it got dark outside. By then, Jet, along with Wave and Storm, returned from their own race. Finished for the day, everyone began to go back to their rooms and got their selves into bed. Tomorrow would be surfboard contest day; where things would get more interesting, due to the weather.

It was now Saturday, as the sky had become fully of stormy clouds. The waves had become more chaotic; perfect for the contest they were holding today. The only prize today would be a gold medal, for whoever won first place. Some students decided to sit out on this, for whatever reason held them back; such as not being able to swim. All of the contestants were lined up at the beach, ready to dive into the waves and surf along them. Surfboards were pointing upwards from the sand, not being allowed to be removed until the signal was given. The familiar faces that were competing today were Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Toko, and Amelia. Jet along with the others were not interested and thus sat out of the contest. It didn't help Jet that Sonic wasn't going to be part of the contest. There was the chance that Jet could have gone, if Sonic didn't keep himself out of the competition or even lack the ability to swim. A gray dog was in charge of the competition, who brought back some bad memories of Blockzar. However, unlike their former gym teacher, he was level headed.

With the blow of his gray whistle, everyone pulled the surfboards out of the sand and began to dash towards the water. Splashing into the water, they pulled themselves up and began to surf along the cold salty waves. At first, everyone was doing very well to handle themselves out there. It would only take a few minutes for the first student to be knocked off the board and wash up onto the shore. He got up and walked to where everyone was watching.

Plenty of time passed by, as Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Amelia, and Toko were the only ones left in the water. Everyone else had ended back to the crowd to anticipate who would take the gold medal home. Toko was busily riding around on the ocean, till he suddenly jumped around and showed off his arm muscles.

"Mujscle arms is my key to victoryiez!" Toko shouted.

Before he could turn around, he was caught off guard and knocked off the board. Washing up on the shore, he walked off the sand and towards where everyone else was; while brushing himself off. Seconds after that had occurred, Tails was doing fine as well; till he screwed up and fell off his board. When he washed up, Sonic ran towards him with a concerned look on his face. Once Sonic made it to Tails's side, the fox coughed up some water.

"Tails, are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I will be. Thanks for asking, Sonic," Tails said, getting up on his feet.

As they walked away, Knuckles, Amy, and Amelia were the only people left on their surfboards. While Amy was managing to stay on her board, Amelia started to move over to her; morphing one of her arms into a long pole. This was considered cheating, but she was doing anything to make sure at least one of her opponents lost before she did. Trying to trip up Amy, the pink hedgehog avoided the swing and pulled out her own hammer. When they came back towards each other, their weapons clashed, causing the boards to collide from the front and to cause both of the surfers to fall into the water. When they both washed up, Amy slammed down onto Amelia's face; making her feel dizzy. Getting up, Amy walked away from the beach, with Amelia dizzily trying to walk away from the beach as well. Once everyone saw that Knuckles was the only person left, the person in charge blew the whistle and began to announce the winner.

"Knuckles is the winner!"

Hearing that, Knuckles safely landed back onto the sand; where he was given the gold medal and surrounded by the students. Like the previous day, they went out to do things they wanted to do.

Once night appeared, everyone started to go back to the hotels to rest up and enjoy their last real day at the place. Everyone would have memories of this place, especially since they didn't know when they would return here ever again. Everyone had some fun at the place, but it was now time for the day to end with a bang.

Unfortunately, it was now Sunday. The busses were scheduled to arrive soon, as everyone was busy packing up what they wanted to bring back to the dorm rooms. Shadow and Rouge returned, also packing their belongings. The crowd at the loading area of the resort area was growing, as the principal was waiting outside with the crowd. Earlier ago, they were given some hours to spend some time left at the place. Once everyone had completed what they needed to do, the busses arrived. With everyone one getting on, the doors closed; as they began to drive back to the airport. Once they arrived at the place, they went through the same slow procedure as before and ended up at the snack area that was near one of the waiting areas. Grabbing any snacks that looked good to them, they went to sit down and eat all of it. Once the snacks were finished, everyone went to the nearest trashcan they could find and throw the remains into there. Satisfied with their little meal, they walked towards the loading station; where they boarded the large single-decker jumbo airplane. With the airplane taking it off, it soon enough lifted off from the ground and back towards the airport that had allowed them to get a the airport that was close enough to the resort. Knowing that thus would be a long trip back to the school; everyone began to nap off, waiting for when they could get off this airplane.

Once they made it to the airport, they got back their luggage and went to the busses that would bring them back. Before getting onto the busses however, some of the students got a slight chill; not being used to the cold air. It was not only the usual sign of night, but also a sign that winter would come around in only two months. As before, it was a long trip from one place to another; but in the opposite direction this time. Once they arrived, everyone got off and looked around the school. They did notice one thing; the pile of rubble at the left side of the school was entirely gone now. They could tell from a small portion of the building that the gym was fully repaired. As they all began to walk to their dorms, they took a good look around to see if the gym was really repaired; and it was.

Finally making it inside their dorm rooms, they unpacked everything and placed them into the proper places of their rooms. Going into bed, everyone began to drift off to sleep, not looking forward to being back in the classrooms or even gym; despite who the new gym teacher was going to be.

* * *

Author's notes: What will be in store for Sonic and his friends? Will their day be normal, or will something unusual happen? Will Knokles and Sunrise somehow be involved in this? Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Halloween Gone Wrong

Author's notes: Happy late Halloween! Anyways, sorry for taking so long, but it is finally here. I will try to update the next chapter quicker. The next chapter will be based on November and will be the only chapter based on that month. Anyways, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

"Just, what the f*** is that thing?"

Knokles and Sunrise were looking at Sunrise's latest creation. In front of them seemed to be a scarecrow, as it could be described as a scarecrow wearing dark purple clothing, had a jack-o-lantern head, white gloves, and Sonic like quills that stuck from its head. Sunrise turned towards his lackey to say something on his mind; in a dark and damp room with not much contained inside it.

"It's my latest creation, Pumpkin the Hedgehog! He will be the warning that we will give, telling them all that we will be there to destroy them all once June comes by!"

"No really, what is that thing?" Knokles asked again.

"I SAID that this is my LATEST creation! Don't make me send you back to one of the prison cells!" Sunrise told him.

Knokles shook his head in disappointment. If he had any leadership skills, he would have disposed Sunrise right there and now. However, he couldn't afford it at the moment. He started to regret working for this guy. Deciding to ignore the echidna, Sunrise turned back to his creation.

"Pumpkin, arise and awaken!" Sunrise shouted.

Hearing his command, the thing came to life and began to light up its carved in eyes. Now that it was in the mood, it began to sing and dance.

"I will go to Crystal Wave Boarding School and give them the warning! They will cry and scream in fear of my scariness! They don't stand a chance against your brilliance and power!" it sang.

Knokles groaned, deciding to leave the place and go back to his room. Once he disappeared from view, Sunrise watched as Pumpkin disappeared into an aura of darkness; keeping up its act. Sunrise smiled in anticipation, believing that his creation would actually succeed.

"Now, go and do your job!" Sunrise shouted.

Over at the school, Sonic and his friend ere in the cafeteria; eating lunch as usual. Now that Vector was the gym teacher, experiences at the gym were not nearly as bad as they were; when Blockzar was in charge. However, Vector still gave them exercises that would indeed make some of the students sweat heavily. Anyways, the cafeteria was full of Halloween decorations; as both the lunch servers and most of the students were wearing costumes. Sonic himself wasn't wearing a costume; but he was busy biting into a chilidog. As he was about to finish the last one, the entrance doors to the area, flung open. In front of the door was Pumpkin the Hedgehog himself. Everyone stopped eating, as they turned around to see the monstrosity.

"I am Pumpkin the Hedgehog! I am here to give you the warning!" it sang, pointing at everyone.

Sonic scratched his head, wondering what that thing was supposed to be.

"I am here to tell you all that I was created by Sunrise the Hedgehog!"

"Who is Sunrise?" Sonic asked.

"Sunrise is my leader. He will come to destroy you on June!"

"Really? Then, go tell your 'leader' that it's a bad idea to let your opponent grow stronger over time!" Sonic said.

"Sure thing, but first…I need to show you all my power!" Pumpkin responded.

Then, Pumpkin began to dance into the cafeteria and sing. Considering the thing to nothing more than an annoyance, Shadow removed himself from his seat; as he began to walk towards Pumpkin. As it was paying no attention to the dark hedgehog, Shadow stopped right in front of him. Just when Pumpkin took a moment to see what Shadow was up to, Shadow's fist flew right through the jack-o-lantern head. Creating a hole that went through both sides of the head, the creation became still and fell onto the floor.

"Hmpth! Such patheticness!" Shadow said, shaking off the bits of the pumpkin; and then crossed his arms.

Finished with the job, Shadow went to go back to his seat. Before the black hedgehog could make it, though, the once lifeless being suddenly began to hover back onto its feet. The ruined head fell off, as ghostly energy began to swirl in place of its former head. Once the energy finished, the new head had a similar shape to its old head, but very devilish look to its face. Next to occur was it limbs beginning to be slowly covered by its new artificial skin; which resembled that of a zombie's. Watching this, a few students were on the verge of throwing up. Once that had passed by, nasty claws began to form through the feet and hands; as they slowly grew to length. Finished with the transformation, Pumpkin was ready once again. Except, this time, it was no longer playing games.

"Do you all believe that everything is simple? Such foolish thoughts will bring you your very demise you are all about to witness. Not even my foolish creator; who has under looked me, can stop the pain and sorrow I am about to unleash!" Pumpkin said, bringing its hands up.

Before anyone could react to prevent such a mysterious event from occurring, everything around them began to distort and warp around. All sources of light began to fade and demonic laughter slowly filled the air. No one knew what was happening; but, one by one, everyone experiencing it all began to faint. The last thing Sonic saw was the immensely terrifying being slowly walking towards him; as he felt some sort of tingling feeling in his brain intensify.

Opening his eyes up, Sonic quickly jumped onto his feet and looked around. No longer was he inside the school, but instead, was in some abandoned bedroom. It looked very much like it came out of a horror movie, especially a lone window covered in dust. Seeing the lone window, he looked outside, to see that the school grounds have been transformed into the land of Halloween. Not just any Halloween, but one filled with eternal inhumane torturing; one that would cause even the most sane people to lead themselves into the darkness. The sky took on a purplish look, the grass was entirely brown and withered, the trees had evil looking faces and braches, and jack-o-lanterns were scattered across the ground. Sonic knew he had to find the thing that had threatened to make this Halloween the worst possible one ever. It didn't take long for Sonic to notice the door behind him. Jumping through it, the door snapped off its hinges and landed with a loud thud. Searching the narrow hallway, he began to check every room to see if the students were okay; not a sign of them were in the rooms. Concerned for the safety of everyone, he ran down the old fashioned creaking wooden stairs and down into the next floor.

Unlike the previous floor, this one had no doors; not even a door was at the end of this hallway. Sonic scratched his head, as a mass of darkness began to form behind him. As he was about to turn around, a long pair of claws ran through his chest, splattering blood across the floor. Being lifted into the air, Sonic was thrown across the hallway and collided face first into the wall. Covering his chest as he coughed, he turned around to see a familiar face. It was no other than Amy Rose, or that was what Sonic believed.

"Amy?" Sonic asked.

However, her eyes were lifeless, as they had no irises. She had a long pair of sharp nails and had signs of rotting flesh. It was then Sonic knew that it was not her, but an imposter. Not expecting what was about to happen, Amy threw up blood; as it twisted its head around. Once it finished, the top of its head was pointing downwards and the chin area was pointing upwards. Suddenly, its flesh began to take bubble up into a goo like look. Having no escape, Sonic could only watch, as the imposter began to dissolve into a pinkish puddle of goo. Next thing the hedgehog knew was that it lunged towards him, beginning to cover him. Sonic knew what was happening; slime corruption. As he tried to pry it off himself, it began to cover more of his body; going as far as to slither across his mouth. Having no choice, Sonic began to spindash. Continuing to spindash, the chunks of slimy goo began to fly everywhere. Taking no chances, Sonic ran out of the place and back up the previous floor. Not knowing when to give up, the Amy imposter reformed and began to chase from behind.

Running down a different set of wooden stairs, Sonic was breathing heavily. The bleeding stopped, but the area around his chest was still healing slowly; as the remains of the wounds were still visible. Thinking he was going to lose the monster, two pair of pink hands then suddenly rose from the floor; grabbing onto his arms. Attempting to spin dash out of yet again, he was rather unsuccessful. Forming in front of him was the Amy imposter.

"Nice use of my powers there, huh?"

Sonic recognized that voice from anywhere.

"Amelia!" Sonic yelled.

Laughing like a witch, the imposter began to shift, until Amelia Violet herself had appeared.

"You have to stop this! The sooner we find Pumpkin and stop him, the better!" Sonic said.

"Why should I? Let's just say that I made a little agreement with Pumpkin," Amelia replied.

"What? Why would you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I want a little more fun, until I destroy you all," Amelia answered.

Caring about the lives of all of the students, teachers; and all who worked at the school, he began to struggle from the captive hands. It was still no use. Then, Amelia told Sonic a big dark secret.

"Oh, it's a shame that my leader is so incompetent. Knokles, one of my friends, believed our leader would have the brains to attack at a good time. I was secretly sent by Knokles to the school; where I would screw around with all of you, till Sunrise, out leader, would be able to find the location and destroy you all at the possible best time. However, it seems like that is not to be the case. Once I am finished with all of you, I will use my powers to destroy Pumpkin and return this place back to normal. Then, I will kill that pathetic wannabe leader and take my place as the rightful leader. I will make Knokles my right hand man."

Sonic was surprised; Sonic knew she was a Mary-Sue up to no good, but he didn't know that she was secretly working for somebody.

"Do you personally know Toko? Is he also working for Sunrise?" Sonic also asked.

"H*** no! I could give a flying c*** about him!" Amelia shouted.

Then, she got an idea; as a wide toothy smile appeared on her face.

"I know! I'll temporally assimilate you, so that I can pretend to be you! I think Shadow will be my next target."

Sonic couldn't do anything, but watch, as she dissolved into a pile of slime and began to cover his entire body.

In a different place of the building, Tails was staring at something right in front of his face. In front of him was an Eggman imposter, who looked like a zombie version of him; except that his head was leaning backwards, a large row of teeth appeared from his stomach, and a large eyeball covered in blood veins was staring at him; from inside the row of teeth. Behind the thing were the remains of a large machine that had appeared to use a large version of a mace for its hands. The thing was feeling terrified, as Tails looked very upset towards it. They were both in a room made of nothing but darkness.

"Do I have to tell you again? Get me out of here or else I will have to beat common sense into you!" Tails yelled, doing his best to hide his sense of fear.

Knowing that it stood no chance, it snapped its fingers, sending Tails out of the room. The thing then collapsed onto the floor, as it began to slowly dissolve away. It knew it had failed, and hence, there was no reason for it to exist anymore.

Shadow was all alone; as he walked through hallways that seemed to be replicas of the ones on the ARK. A faint reflection on the smooth walls followed every step he was taking. As he continued to move ahead, something quickly appeared from behind. Shadow turned around, to see that it was just the blue hedgehog known as Sonic.

"Hey there, Shadow!" Sonic said.

"What do you want? I'm busy looking for the way out. I have tried to chaos control out of this place, but with no success," Shadow replied.

"That's rather rude! I'm doing the same thing as well!" Sonic yelled.

"Fine. But, if you do anything funny, you will be dead in the next five seconds!" Shadow said, pointing at Sonic.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Sonic said, scratching his head.

Continuing onto their journey, they continued to walk forward, as there were no visible doors at the moment. Just then, Shadow's wish came true, as a door out into the distance began to appear. It was actually an old fashioned wooden one, instead of an automatic one that could be found on the real ARK. It was not as simple as it seemed, though. Behind Shadow, Sonic's arms began to separate into four separate ones. Then, they began to morph into big lobster claws. Unfortunately for the Sonic imposter, Shadow could hear it happening behind him. As the Sonic imposter was about to snap at his arms and legs to disable him, Shadow suddenly disappeared, having pulled out a chaos emerald without getting the imposter's attention. When Shadow appeared from behind, the Sonic imposter felt terrified. With a destructive blow from his fist, the thing was sent flying. Being sent into unconsciousness as it collided with the floor, Sonic returned to normal; as the purple slime oozed out of his body and began to take shape. Amelia reformed with her claws, but this time gained a massive muscular body that rivaled Knokles's.

"I figured it would be you, Amelia Violet," Shadow said, in a calm manner.

"Of course it was me; who else would it be, you idiot! It's such a shame though that I am skipping to wanting to kill you. Nobody ruins my fun like that! If you want to survive so much, then prove to me, you are as good as you claim to be; but I doubt your chaos powers alone will help you win," Amelia replied, moving her arms around.

Shadow smirked; as he had no reason to hold back.

"Bring it on, then."

Over at yet another place of the realm, a brown hyena ran into one of the rooms. It was an abandoned office room. There was the typical equipment, including a radio. Then, the entrance way collapsed, destroying the door in the process.

"No, I must kill Pumpkin's demons!" the hyena yelled.

Suddenly, the radio blared on.

"No John, you are the demons," the radio said.

Then John was a zombie.

You are probably wondering, what's the point of that scene. The truth is that, it has nothing to do with the actual story. I am such an evil person! Oh ho ho ho! Wait, why am I laughing like Eggman? Anyways, I will stop wasting everyone's time and get back to the real story.

Knuckles's fist rested on the last of the zombie like minions, as it fell to the ground in pain. These guys were no challenge for him, as the echidna stood on the piles of bodies. Just then, something phased into the room; who turned out to be no other than Tails.

"Tails, are you okay?" Knuckles asked, walking towards him.

"Yeah but we need to find Sonic and the others." Tails answered.

"Right," Knuckles agreed.

Proceeding to make it out of the room; before the minions woke back up, they began to search for their friends.

Over at what looked like a room filled with traps and lava, Amy was exhausted and sweating. She had clearly ended up at a brick wall dead-end. Many times, she had nearly fallen into the lava or been caught up in one of the traps. The longer she stayed stuck in this place, the more she felt terrified that something bad may have happened to Sonic. As she was about to turn around to look for a potential exit, the dead-end suddenly opened up into a completely differently area. Walking into the ARK replica room, it took her not long to see something else unexpected. The first thing she saw was Sonic's unconscious body.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out, running towards him.

Feeling terrified, she hugged his body and began to leak some tears out of her eyes.

"Looks like I found somebody else."

Amy got up and looked up to see that it was Shadow. Noticing something behind him, she looked around to see Amelia's body. There was only a small amount of blood coming from her injuries. Amelia's eyes were moving all over the place; as she was moaning pain and stars circled her head.

"The power of pancakes will compel you, you possession monster!" Amelia mumbled.

Then, Amy looked back at Shadow.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but we need to get out of here and find the monstrosity that got us here in the first place," Shadow said.

Amy nodded, as Shadow went to pick up Sonic's body. Turns out that he didn't get the chance, as Sonic began to wake up. Getting up on his feet, Sonic took a look to at first see Amy and then Shadow. Taking a look around, Amelia caught his attention.

"Looks like she caused you plenty of trouble!" Sonic said, slightly joking.

"And Pumpkin will cause more, if we don't find him," Shadow replied, walking to the door to stood in front of them.

When he opened it slowly, they saw something they were not expecting. Pumpkin himself was sitting inside a very fancy looking room. He was at a very clean looking wood table, while watching some Halloween sitcoms on the portal TV right in front of him. Red leather covered the walls and the chairs that were at the large table. Nodding with each other, the tree mobians walked into the room and closed the door behind them. Sonic proceeded to walk up to him and poke his back.

"You can stop with your little games, now," Sonic said.

"Stop bothering me! Can't you see that I'm busy watching TV!" Pumpkin replied, trying to shoo away Sonic; not bothering to look behind.

"You might want to look behind you," Sonic responded.

"What?" Pumpkin asked, getting up from his chair to turn around.

Seeing the three hedgehogs, he was startled and ran into the table.

"How did you three find me?" Pumpkin said.

"That doesn't matter. What does, however, is that if you want to live, I would turn everything back to normal and go away; quietly," Shadow answered.

"I don't want to!" Pumpkin whinnied, like a child.

Seeing Shadow pull out his chaos emerald, Pumpkin changed his mind right on the spot.

"Okay, okay, I'll turn things back to normal and go away! I am such a gutless coward!" the thing replied.

"If you are a coward, then please explain why you threw us into some dangerous traps?" Amy responded.

"Believe it or not, none of the traps were designed to kill you. They will injure you, yes, but they will just simply render you unconscious. Not even the possessed Amelia was ever going to kill you, Sonic," it said, snapping its fingers afterwards.

Suddenly, the entire place began to rumble; as Pumpkin himself began to shed off some eerie light.

"This is the worst Halloween, ever!" Pumpkin shouted, as it began to be engulfed into the light.

Once the light had fully blinded Sonic and his friends, they were knocked unconscious by some invisible force.

Waking up, Sonic and his friends saw that all of the students were back in the cafeteria. The remains of Pumpkin were at the exact spot his body fell; before he thrown them into the Halloween realm. Clearly, his body went back to being that of a scarecrow's and his ghost like head had vanished. Unknown to many of the students, Amelia was rocking at a corner; crying out her eyes.

"I can't believe some monster possessed me and told some lies!" Amelia said, still crying.

Amelia may have never been an actual spy for Sunrise in reality nor did she ever have such destructive intentions, she was still a pathetic Mary-Sue to the very end.

Sonic looked at his chest, to see that any signs of his wounds were gone. Seeing as how everyone was still alive and not missing, it was concluded that it was nothing more than a terrible nightmare they were thrown into; basically, a bad hallucination of some sorts. Suddenly, the bell ranged, making many of the students jump, mentally. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sonic dusted himself and proceeded to go to his next class and forget about everything that happened.

Many hours passed by, as it was night time. For some of the unfortunate students, they were unable to sleep at night, fearing that they would have another nightmare on the same event that had occurred today. Over at Sonic's house, everything was peaceful; as only the occasional car passed by. Just then, a small spy drone floated from behind the house.

At Eggman's base, the dictator was watching everything the spy drone was recording. He smiled, knowing that with Sonic nowhere to be seen, getting the Master Emerald would be easier than it otherwise would be. While he was preoccupied, the sound of a footstep echoed across the dark room. Spinning around in his spinning chair; expecting it to be one of his robots wanting something, a fist suddenly flew into his vision; colliding into his face. The collision was powerful enough to knock Eggman straight out. A pair of yellow eyes peered through the darkness, as it pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on.

Moments later, the principal was in her office, finishing up the last of her paper work. Placing the last paper on top and shoving it all aside, she picked up a picture that rested on her desk. It was a picture of not only her, but her husband and two children as well. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy looked a bit older in comparison. As Gelka placed the picture back on the desk and got up to leave, she heard something. Turning around, a long metallic arm covered in darkness grabbed her by the mouth. As she struggled against her enemy; while being lifted high into the air, she saw that it had one glowing yellow eye. Then, it suddenly brought out its other arm; which had a small circular device attached to it and shot out sleeping gas from said device. Feeling woozy, she drifted off into sleep; as the mysterious being vanished into the dark portal with her. Making sure that nobody else could enter the portal, it disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Author's notes: What will happen to Eggman? What was the thing that kidnapped the principal? You will have to find out in the next chapter!


	8. School Destroyed

It had been a few days since the news of the principal's disappearance spread across the school grounds. Sonic heard that today was the day that the new principal would arrive to take the job. As the blue hedgehog sat by the front of the principal's office, it was then he saw a very familiar face. That mustached face belonged to someone no more recognizable than Eggman himself.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled, jumping onto his feet.

Eggman was wearing a black tuxedo, along with a pair of black dress shoes; appropriate for his hiring day.

"What are you doing here, egghead? I bet you're the one who kidnapped the principal!" Sonic said.

"That isn't a nice way to say hello to me. We are friends, are we not?" Eggman responded.

"No, we're not! Tell me where the principal is, right now!" Sonic answered.

"Why would I do that? I would never kidnap the principal, as I just hired myself to be the new one. Also, I have turned over a new leaf…isn't that good enough?" Eggman said.

"Yeah right! I remember that time when you built that space amusement park to 'make up for your past misdeeds'. And what do you know, it was part of your typical plan," Sonic replied.

Out of nowhere, a tall robot warped right in front of Eggman. Jumping away, Sonic went into his defensive position. Said robot not only looked similar to Sonic, but also seemed identical to Mecha Sonic. In fact, it was the said robot.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, say hello to the vice principal. Mecha Sonic, say hello to a friend of mine," Eggman said.

"Hello there, Sonic the Hedgehog," Mecha Sonic greeted.

Sonic kept his eyes on both of them; having a look of suspicion, till the bell ranged.

"Well, see you later, Baldy Mc-nose-hair! If you dare do anything fishy, you will be hearing from me!" Sonic said, running off into the distance afterwards.

Outside at the school grounds, Sonic and Shadow were walking next to each other.

"So, who is the new principal?" Shadow asked.

"You won't believe this, but it's Eggman," Sonic answered.

"What is Eggman doing here?" Shadow replied.

"I don't know, but I bet he is up to something! Shadow, do you think you can talk to Vector, so that his friends investigate this situation?" Sonic responded.

"Will do," Shadow said, beginning to change his walking path.

Back inside the school, Storm was holding Tails by both of his tails. Jet and Wave were watching, grinning with each other. Earlier ago, Tails had checked to see if he left something behind in his eighth period class, according to his suspicions. However, he was now stuck in this mess.

"I am being a stereotypical bully for some reason, but I'm loving it!" Jet shouted.

"Let me go!" Tails yelled.

"Hey, master, should I hang my prize by one tail or both?" Storm asked.

"I say that he should be hung by both tails. Maybe now then will he realize how it feels to be a shrimp!" Wave replied.

Suddenly, the three Babylon rouges laughed with each other.

"Storm, you better let go of my friend, or else you will have something ELSE for a prize!"

The three Babylon rouges turned around to see it was Knuckles, who was punching his fists together. He was clearly not amused. Storm threw Tails aside and began to stare at Knuckles. Suddenly, he ran towards the echidna.

"I will be the one having the KUNCKLES sandwich for dinner!" Storm shouted, raising both of his arms up into the air.

Bringing down both of his arms, his arms collided into the ground, creating a large dent on the surface. However, Knuckles was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Storm asked.

"Behind you!"

Just as he turned around, Knuckles punched him in the face, sending him across and into a wall. Turning his attention to Tails, he walked to his friend.

"Tails, are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I am, thanks," Tails answered.

Jet and Wave began to panic.

"This isn't good! We are retreating!" Jet said.

Obeying Jet, Wave began to run out of there with him. Just as Storm got himself off the wall, he turned his attention to Knuckles.

"What was that about having a KNUCKLE sandwich?" Knuckles asked, cracking his fists.

Storm's eyes opened into a startled look, as he ran for his life.

At a different hallway, Storm was beginning to catch up with Jet and Wave.

"At least the principal won't be getting us!" Jet said.

Before he knew it, Mecha Sonic teleported right in front of them.

"You three are to come to the principal's office for detention," the machine said.

"Says the wannabe Sonic!" Jet responded.

Mysteriously, Mecha Sonic teleported away.

"Well, that was easy. That was even easier than picking on the shrimp!" Wave said.

Before they could take another step, Mecha teleported in with Principal Eggman. Eggman himself was holding what appeared to be a large black laser cannon, as one of its ends rested on his right shoulder.

"Get a load of this!" Eggman shouted, pulling on the trigger.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the three Babylon rouges yelled.

Over at the football field, during afterschool practice, the nurse was rolling an injured student back to the school. It was when suddenly, a large laser shot through part of the school; creating a hole in the wall.

"Why does this keep happening?" Mary said, face palming herself.

Over at the closest town to school, Amy was walking through the pavement; carrying a grocery of food and drinks. When suddenly, a random mobian came out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around her body. Said mobian looked exactly like Sonic, with the fur being black, instead. Keeping her in place against her will, he grabbed a gun and held it to her head.

"tyhjfpzsds, I am your generic badguy who swears like a salior and thus requires you to get rescued by a god-mod Gary-Stu and thus have children with him, ashslfhslod!" the mobian said.

Amy elbowed him in the stomach and then turned around to kick him between the legs. Dropping onto his knees in pain, he accidently dropped his gun. Just before he could swear, Amy pulled out her hammer and slammed it down onto his head; knocking his lights out.

Tonight would be the first football game to be played under the direction of the new principal. Eggman himself was not at the game tonight, but Vector was. The school was to compete with Emerald High School, which caused confusion with some of the people in charge of the games, since way too many school used the same exact name. Out on the grass field, both teams were waiting for the whistle to blow. Rain was lightly falling on everything and the wind was very chilly. Spotlights lit up the area, making it easier to see what was going to happen. Then, the whistle was blown. The ball was thrown to Emerald's team and they began to run towards the other side of the field.

As many minuets passed by and Crystal seemed to be winning by a few points, the game was suddenly interrupted. In middle of the field, warped in a rainbow colored hedgehog that had an eye patch on his right eye, a left eye the same color as his fur, and both of his arms were made out of metal.

"You call that entertainment? I will show what entertainment really is," the hedgehog shouted.

"I am getting tired of seeing these recolored hedgehogs!" Shadow said.

Brining one of his hands up, multiple lasers began to sweep across the ground and into the structures the students were watching from. As the lasers swept across, they left behind an explosive trail that followed them. The stadium like structures began to takes some serious damage, as many of the students paniced and fled from the area. The players who were on the field also began to evacuate themselves out of there. As this was happening, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge appeared right in front of him.

"Ask yourselves this, do you really want the fun to stop?" Awesome asked.

"When it involves the lives of innocent people, it's no longer fun!" Sonic answered.

"You really need to hold yourself back and enjoy some things in life."

Suddenly, spheres of darkness appeared in each of Awesome's hands.

"Because nobody is invincible against death!" he shouted, running towards them.

As Sonic's friends got out of the way, Sonic himself narrowly avoided Awsome's physical attack. Counterattacking with a homing attacking, Awesome created dark arm shields in retaliation to soften the blow. When Sonic landed, the recolored hedgehog swung his left leg at Sonic's left shoulder, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted.

Feeling a hand on his back, Tails froze in fear. Firing off a laser, Awesome watched as Tails was shot through the chest and dropped to the floor with lifeless eyes. Smirking, Awesome got punched in the face by Knuckles. Spitting out a bit of blood and wiping off any remaining blood at a corner of his mouth, he laughed slightly.

"What do you know; things won't be as pathetically easy as I thought. However…"

Suddenly, the entire area was covered in darkness; as Knuckles was attacked by many bright flashes that slashed across him. Knuckles dropped to the ground, no longer moving.

"You are still no match for me."

Instantly, he teleported backwards, engulfing Sonic in a large explosion. Once it cleared, Sonic flew in the air for a moment, before coming back down to crash. Clearly, he was badly burnt. Amy's turn was up next, as she ran towards the guy; tears coming out of her eyes. Jumping up in the air, she readied her hammer swing. Flicking his two fingers at Amy, he watched as Amy's hammer suddenly flew into her face; causing her to be sent flying far away. He turned around, to see it was only Shadow and Rouge left.

"You're obviously no ordinary Gary-Stu," Rouge commented.

"Who are you, really? I sense a great amount of power hidden inside you," Shadow said.

"You're getting what you are seeing. I have no idea what you are talking about," Awesome responded.

Still suspecting something, Shadow pulled out the chaos emerald and chaos controlled. The rainbow colored hedgehog copied his move and did the same thing. Instead of expecting Shadow to have his back to his face, it was Shadow who was behind him.

"Chaos blast!" Shadow shouted.

Being knocked backwards from the blast, Awesome recovered; only to have Rouge's boots start kicking him in the face. Being too distracted to realize he could god-mod this situation, he desperately tried to punch away. Then, Rouge flew away and Shadow pulled off another Chaos blast. This would continue to repeat for many minuets, till Awesome realized that he was beginning to notice that he was weakening. Teleporting away and in front of the two, Awesome was exhausted; noticeably injured and finding it hard to breath. Pulling off his own version of the Chaos blast, he knocked both the mobians into unconsciousness.

Done with what he considered to be nuisances, he slowly walked to the school; as he began to fire large lasers out of his right hand. Now, not only was he leaving a fiery destruction back at the football field, but also at the school itself. The lasers began to punctures holes into the structure of the large building. Thankfully, a good majority of the students, all of the teachers, the principal, and the vice principal were all evacuated. However, two students stayed behind, worried about the safety of Sonic and the others. They watched from the trees as the school began to collapse into a pile of rubble and fire rose up from it. The wolf and polar bear had a bad feeling that Sonic and his friends were potentially killed. There was also the feeling that this guy was no ordinary Stu. Turning towards each other, they stared at each other.

"I'm going!" Lacey said.

Ordoz was hesitant to answer for a moment, and then brought out his words.

"I know that you are a strong girl, but I don't believe you could live against that guy, for long."

Ignoring what Ordoz just said, she began to run towards Awesome the Hedgehog.

"Lacey!" Ordoz yelled.

Awesome was standing in front of the rubble, grinning evilly. He was keeping his distance, but close enough to savor the sight. Then, he took a moment to close his eyes and laugh for a moment. However, while he was occupied, Lacey clawed him from the back; leaving deep claw marks in his back. Screaming in pain, his back began to bleed. Swinging around his arms, darkness blades formed from his hands. However, Lacey jumped out of the way just in time.

"You have some nerve to sneak up on a superior like THAT!"

As he was about to slice upwards into her chest with energized feet, he suddenly saw icicles flying towards him. Getting out of the way, he planted his hands on the ground and began to be surrounded by a shield. Seeing Ordoz jump into the air in an attempt to freeze up the shield, he quickly stopped using it and began to charge up a large chest laser; attempting to blast him off the planet and out into space. This would not to be, as he was suddenly started to get shocked by Lacey. As he screamed in pain, Ordoz began to encase him in ice. Once this was done, Awesome stood there encased in ice. In a matter of seconds, the ice shattered; sending a shard to pierce Lacey's skin. Taking only a few seconds, her blood began to feel like it was freezing, causing her to drop on her knees in pain. She tried to remove the thick piece of ice, but it was lodged in her skin. The shattering of the ice was powerful enough for even a strong girl like Lacey to struggle removing a sharp piece of ice. Ordoz wanted to help his friend, but he was too angry; as he looked at Awesome, fiercely.

Awesome was breathing heavily and his eyesight was beginning to blur. His strength felt like it was slowly sapping away. Doing his best to stay on his feet, he began to realize why he was losing badly to these two inferior beings. Not only was he previously injured from fighting Shadow and Rouge, but also because he was beginning to grow weaker from being near these two. It was when, at this point, that he realized that he had a major flaw of growing weaker; the longer he stayed near non-Sue OCs.

"Suffer you polar bear, SUFFER!"

This caused Ordoz to snap, as he ran towards the fiend and clawed into his only eye. Awesome had permanently lost his sense of sight, causing his inventible death. While he couldn't see what was about to happen, he could feel it. Despite not being as strong as Lacey, Ordoz hoisted him up into the air by his neck area. Attempting to get out of his grip, he began to attempt to burn his right arm. However, the wolf saw this coming and threw him far into the fiery pile. All Ordoz and Lacey could do now was to watch the Gary-Stu burn alive slowly. Attempting to escape, the hedgehog struggled to get out of there. Doomed to the very end, Awesome was unable to escape and vanished into the flames. His once shadowy figure had disappeared. Awesome was gone, forever. Hearing Lacey still scream, he ran towards her side and began to do his best to carry her out of the area of spreading destruction.

Out in the far distance from the school, two cloaked figures were watching the wildfires continue to ravage through the school grounds. The shorter figure's eyes flashed yellow for a moment, and then returned back into the darkness.

"Phase one of plans, complete. That was only a taste of what's to come. Soon, you will all die," the shorter figure said.

Then, they both began to walk away. The taller figure stopped to turn around and look back at the flames of destruction. Then, it reminded the being of something.

"…Sunset."

Something about that word felt very familiar to the robot, but it didn't matter for now. Turning back around, it followed its master.

* * *

Author's notes: Are Sonic and his friend okay? Will Lacey make it out alive? Will the school be able to be rebuilt in time for Christmas? Find out in the next chapter! Anyways, I do realize that the fight with Awesome the Hedgehog was more serious than parodyish. I decided to do something kind of diffrent for once and you will most likely be seeing another serious fight towards the end of the story. There are also the serious moments that may continue to pop up.


	9. Christmas Eve and Day

Days have passed by, as the air cooled down to the point of being chilly. All of the leaves had fallen off and the grass died down into a brownish color; most of it caused by the fire that had once raged across the school grounds. Most of the grass, however, was buried under a surface of pure white snow that signaled that it was now time for winter. Specifically, today was Christmas Eve, and the school was rebuilt in time for that almost special day. The main building now had only had two floors, but covered more surface area. The cafeteria was now much bigger, looking fancier and still had windows to look outside. The auditorium expanded size and caused the nurse's office to be replaced closer to the gym changing rooms. Christmas lights and decorations were scattered inside and across the entire school area.

The dorms were intact from the fight against Awesome the Hedgehog, but the area just right in front of the cafeteria now went to a stone paved area; with an inactive water fountain at the middle. Low leveled walls created four separated paved paths that went to different structures. Benches were built into the walls, allowing the students to rest on them and stare at the fountain. Branching off towards the left was the gym, which was built separately so that it wouldn't cause any risk to the rest of the school. It was also considered easier to rescue anyone, if they were buried under the rubble. The gym changing rooms, however, were still located at the same place they have always been at. To the right was a new building, which was also two floors; but was smaller and was powered by geo thermal energy. The paved path however did not reach the dorms and the area around them was left unpaved; leaving the snow and grass to surround the dorms.

The football area and fighting building were pushed further away, as more parking spaces were created and extended outwards further. Away from those areas were snow walls, as everything seemed silent. But as anybody knows, looks can be deceiving. On one side and hiding were Tails, Lacey, and some random mobians. On the other side were Knuckles, Ordoz, and other random mobians. Finishing his snowball, Knuckles nodded to Ordoz; who nodded back to him. Jumping up into the air, it was only a matter of time before he was able to see their opponents from behind the wall.

"Take this!" Knuckles shouted.

Hearing someone shout, they turned around to see Knuckles, barely dodging the powerful throw in time. But, by doing so, they were exposed to other throwing snowballs. Scrambling around in a frenzy, Tails and the others ran to one of the different snow walls and hid behind them. This was going to last for a long while.

Miles away from the school was the closest city the students could travel. Compared to the closest town, it was much further away. There was a mixture of tall buildings and shorter buildings that covered more of the area. The city featured many smaller stores, a few movie theaters, and even a mall. Pedestrians walked through the slippery sidewalks and cars moved through the salted roads.

At the mall, there were many people walking around and riding both the escalators and elevators. Music filled the air, along with many voices. Decorations hung around the area; snack stands waited at different places and were either waiting for customers or serving food such as soft pretzels. Multiple stores were open and there were large lines that extended out into the main environment of the large building. Two specific hedgehogs were walking through the place, with the pink one surrounding the blue one with her right arm and resting her head on his shoulder. Sonic was not enjoying his day, looking around impatiently and hoping the day would end.

"Hey Sonic, look, there's an ice skating area over there!"

Sonic turned his attention to the skating area, which was very big and rested at the end of the mall. Only a few people were currently skating around on the ice.

"I brought my ice skates for such an occasion," Amy replied, pulling out four skates; two in each hand.

Sonic stared at Amy, sighing at the idea of spending more time with her and having to endure more physical contact.

At an area full of snowy hills, Shadow walked around, looking for the third chaos emerald. Despite only having shoes and his gloves as pieces of clothes; the cold didn't bother him. Despite the beauty of the area, it had hidden dangers; one of them just so happened to be a familiar face. That guy was EVIL the Hedgehog; and he was back for revenge. At a higher altitude, he watched Shadow from bellow; with skis strapped to his feet and two metal ski sticks in his hands, to help him change direction. Once the black and red hedgehog was in his path; Evil pushed himself and began to accelerate down the hill.

"Prepare to witness my ultimate plan; for as I am known as EVIL the Hedgehog!" Evil shouted.

With every second passing, it seemed as he would succeed in taking down Shadow, that was, until Shadow walked out of his path; unaware of another presence. Rocketing right behind Shadow, EVIL attempted to quickly change direction. Not being able to stop himself in time, he slid off a nearby cliff; screaming as he plunged towards the ground below him. His scream was loud enough to get Shadow's attention.

"Hmpth, pathetic," Shadow whispered.

Over at a movie theater, Sonic was sitting right next to Amy; who was busy crunching the popcorn in her mouth. They were watching a family friendly Christmas themed movie, with Sonic looking like he was kind of bored. It all seemed normally, till suddenly, a large echidna busted through the screen. Only his head and two arms were visible. Clearly, he was an orange recolor of Knuckles the Echidna.

"Fear me, as I am Movie the Echidna! And I will…oh, is that popcorn? Give me that!" the recolor echidna said, bring out his left hand to one of the closest popcorn holders.

Snatching it away from the unlucky victim, he shoved the entire popcorn bucket into his mouth and began to chew it. Not willing to let this ruin her day, Amy got up from her seat, as she pulled out her hammer.

Amy…wait!" Sonic said, bringing out his hand.

It was no use, as Amy was too focused on Movie.

As Movie was happily eating the popcorn, with everyone else looking at him; like they wanted to kill him, something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Turning around; swallowing his food, he saw a pink female hedgehog flying through the air with a hammer; who was clearly Amy. Whacking him in the nose, the echidna roared in pain, quickly covering it with both hands.

"No fair!" Movie shouted, beginning to cry.

"Unless you want to feel more pain, then I suggest that you leave at once," Amy warned him.

"Mommy!" he shouted, retreating from the screen.

Once he was out of sight, the screen magically retuned back to normal, with the movie starting off from where it was interrupted.

Back at the school, Tails was trudging through the snow, as he planned to return back to his dorm room. As usually, Amelia was up to no good, but this time, she was disguised as a snowman. Preparing to throw a snowball, it all seemed like she was going to succeed, till an old voice came up.

"What do you think you are doing?"

She turned around, seeing that it was the old hyena she had met before.

"I am practicing my snow ball throwing! What does it look like to you?" She answered.

In a second, the hyena swift kicked her head; knocking it off and causing her to frown. The old hyena merely walked away, not smiling or smirking at what he had done. To him, he had hoped that she would eventually learn her lesson.

Hours later, all of the students were in the auditorium; clapping at the play that had just finished. Some of them were holding their finished hot chocolate and others had put them into the cup holders at the end of their arm rests. Principal Eggman and Mecha Sonic walked onto the stage, with the human holding onto a microphone.

"I would like to thank you all for liking the play, me and the vice principal put together. We'll try to come up with more ideas for the future. You are all now dismissed!"

Obeying him, everyone left to get some shut-eye for the night, anticipating for the presents that would arrive tomorrow. As Sonic walked away, he turned his face towards Eggman briefly, then went back to looking ahead.

"That play had nothing to do with world conquering or even robots. What is going on here? That isn't the Eggman I know," Sonic whispered.

Even more time passes by, as everyone was sleeping; whether silently or snoring loudly. That was, with one exception, with a person who hated Christmas. It was no other than Toko and his new plot was to ruin the very holiday he despised. Slowly climbing out of his bed and making it out of the room, he walked through the hallways as he pulled out a paintball gun.

"With this, Santina Clauseye will be mine and Christmas be ruined, forever…yo!" Toko said, kissing his paintball gun.

His plan was to make it outside in the cold and fly onto the roof. Once there, he would wait till Santa was in sight. Once he was in sight, Toko would pull the trigger and cause Santa to crash into the snow and ruin all the presents. Unfortunately for him, this was not to be. As he continued to walk, he felt something poke him from the back.

"What do you think you are planning?"

Toko quickly turned around, only for him to be punched in the face and be sent flying. The person who knocked him unconscious was no other than Knuckles the Echidna. Walking to the mutant, he bent down to grab his paint ball gun.

"I'll be taking that," Knuckles said, taking it away.

Going back to his room, Toko was left to freeze on the floor of the narrow hallway.

The next day, Christmas had arrived and the holiday was saved. In all of the dorm rooms, everyone were opening their presents or enjoying their gifts. Gift wrapping was being thrown all over the place and Christmas trees stood at the middle of the lounge rooms. On one of the couches, Sonic was watching his friends opening their remaining presents. Then, he noticed that they pointed to one of the presents.

"This one has no name," Knuckles mentioned.

"You're right; who do you may have forgotten to put their name on this?" Amy asked.

"I think I know who gave me this," Knuckles answered, pulling off the tag. "Give this to her."

Knuckles pushed the present to Amy, who gladly wanted to pull a reverse prank.

At a different lounge room, Amelia was snickering silently, imagining Knuckles being magically changed into the opposite gender from the magic powder contained inside. Everyone else was either too busy unwrapping their presents or were testing out their new objects.

"Here's a present for you."

Amelia got off the couch and spun around to see that it was Amy.

"A present for me? You shouldn't have!" Amelia said, tearing the present from Amy's arms.

Being occupied, Amelia went back to her sitting spot and set the present down on her legs. Noticing the opportunity, Amy tip towed away before she would get into trouble. Once Amy was out of sight, Amelia looked at the cardboard box that was begging to be opened.

"Alright, you can't hide your secret from me!" Amelia yelled.

As soon as she pulled off both flaps, she didn't know what hit her. Purple magic powder blew from the box and onto her; quickly morphing her into a male. Once the powder cleared away, she threw the box aside, as she quickly realized that something felt wrong. Getting up, Amelia surveyed her entire body and saw that she was now a guy. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she ran through the room and out into the cold snow. Thankfully for her, the effects were only temporary and things would go back to normal, after this.

* * *

Author's notes: What will happen on New Years night? And will there be fighting involved? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
